Darkening Days
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: Harry changes all thoughout 6th year, Draco's Dad is comming after Harry, and Draco and Harry fall in love. SLASH Harry's POV Expect Darkness. Discontinued. Sorry!
1. A Question For Voldemart

DARKENING DAYS  
  
Topic- Harry Potter  
  
Paring- Draco/Harry  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. (Whatta shocker)  
  
Warning- This is a SLASH! Which means that there will be massive guy on guy in this story. (and if you know about any of my other story's, this isn't much of a shocker.)  
  
Note- This is all done in Harry's Point Of View. And this is also a spoiler for all the books. Oh and this is based in 6th year. Ok I think you know enough info. Read on.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Intro (A Question for Voldemart)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As I stand in front of Voldemart, I'm not scared. I'm kind of relived. I never thought in a million years I'd be here. Well for this particular reason. But I must be here. For Draco's and Mine's sake.  
  
I glance over at Draco. He's standing proudly next to his father looking at me with loving eyes. He is so beautiful. He has a dark mark on his hand, proving he's a Death Eater. His father places a hand on Draco's shoulder. He looks over at me with wild eyes and a smile.  
  
I look back up at Voldemart. "Hello Harry. Are you here to finally duel me?" He asks, darkly.  
  
"No. I have no desire to fight you. I've come here to become a Death Eater." I say.  
  
He looked down at me. "Why should I let you become a Death Eater? You've spent your whole life fighting me and now you want to be on my side. I think this might be a bit suspicious." Voldemart says.  
  
"I want to get back at everyone and everything. And I want to do it with Draco Malfoy at my side. And the help of you too." I say, no shame or regret in my voice.  
  
"What's with this newly found hate?" The dark one asks.  
  
"I guess it would be best if I tell you the whole story..."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short but it's just the intro. The next chapter starts on the first day of 6th year. I know I was going to base this in 7th year but after finishing the 5th book, I decided it would fit better in 6th year. Expect a dark story. (That's a no brainier!) I'm gonna stop now since this is so short. See you in the next chaptie! 


	2. He's WHAT!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Warning- This is a slash. (Place witty statement here.)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: He's WHAT?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Harry! Oh my! I've missed you so much!" Hermione squeals and runs up to me on platform 9 ¾. She grabs me and gives me a rib-shattering hug. I pat her back.  
  
"Did you miss me?" I joke when she let go. She blushed.  
  
"Leave me alone! Hey I have a few minutes before I have to go to the Prefect meeting. Let's get on the train and find Ron." She says and we head toward the train.  
  
We walk on and down the hall. We caught sight of Ron looks out the window, looking very bummed out. We open the door and he looked over and smiled. "Hey! How are you?" He says and gives Hermione a huge hug like the one she gave me.  
  
"Ron...I...can't...breathe..." She managed to squeak out. Ron let go and grinned.  
  
He patted me on the back and then frowned. "Harry, I'm realy sorry about not inviting you over this summer. Mum has been busy taking in dear old gram and I spent time down at the joke shop with the twins." He says.  
  
I shrugged. "It's ok, mate. I understand." I try to assure him. He smiles down at me and sits down. I sat next to him.  
  
Ginny came in, very out of breath. "I...forgot...your broom...in the...car and I...had to run back...and grab him before...the train left." She says. She collapsed onto my lap.  
  
"Well did you get it?!" Ron asked, panicking.  
  
"Yeah." She says, still breathing heavy.  
  
"You better." Ron grumbles.  
  
"Ron! I didn't see you getting off your ass and grabbing it!" Ginny exploded.  
  
I look over at him with a sympathetic smile. "She's got a point there." I say.  
  
Ron hit my arm and huffed. He looked out the window, pouting. I shake my head and sigh. "Am I crushing you, Harry?" Ginny asks.  
  
I look up at her and smile. "No, you're fine." I say.  
  
"Well, well, well. If isn't the Gryfindorks." We hear at the door. I look over and the Slytherin gang, led by Draco Malfoy, was standing there grinning evilly. Our eyes locked and I had to look away. For some odd reason, when I went to think about school this summer, I thought about Malfoy. Don't ask me why.  
  
"I think that's the most action Scarhead's had...EVER!" Malfoy says, looking over at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "It's 6th year, I'd expect better insults than that, Malfoy. Or is the gel in your hair rotting your brain. If they're realy was a brain there to begin with." I say and get 'Oh's' from my friends.  
  
Malfoy glared at me and looked over at Ron. "Well, Weasel, what did you do this summer? Probily sat at home cause I know that your family couldn't afford a vacation even if they saved up their money for 50 years!" He says and the whole Slythrin gang laughs. I feel my insides bubbling. He couldn't piss me off so he went on to the weak.  
  
Ron shot off his seat and pointed his wand at Malfoy's chest. He yelled, "Turgantallea!" and Malfoy was shot across the hall. My heart screamed for him to be alright, but my brain said 'Eh, he deserved it.'  
  
"I'll get you for that, Weasley!" Malfoy squeaked out and weakly stood up.  
  
"You do anything to him and I will come back at you 600 times worse." Ginny growled, glaring at the blond.  
  
Pansy helped Malfoy up and the Crabbe and Goyle carried him away. "What a git!" Hermione snapped and huffed.  
  
I shook away all my thoughts about Malfoy away. "Anyone want anything off the trolley?" I ask.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood up and headed for the door. "Sorry, Mate. But we got the Prefect meeting to attend. But could you get me a thing of Bernie Bots?" Ron asks.  
  
I smile at the two. "Sure. I'll see you two later." I say and with that, they disappeared down the hall.  
  
!!!  
  
Hagrid greeted me at Hogwarts with a toothy smile. He now has scars from where Guarp had hurt him last year. But other than that, he looked exactly the same. "How ye doin' Harry?" He asks, bringing me in for a hug.  
  
"Pretty well. How's Guarp?" I ask.  
  
"He's gotten his 'nger under control and is now fine." He says. Then he jumped like he remembered why he was there. "I'll talk to ye later. I've gots to round up thee 1st years."  
  
I nod and head toward the old buliding I look up at it and I got this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sigh. I'm finally back home. After a stressful summer after Sirius's death, it was nice to be in a place where I know I belong.  
  
I stopped in front of the front hall and smiled. I see the sorting hat on its stool. I was the first one to enter the room for the Griffindors and sighed.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Potter?" I hear Malfoy growl. My heart flutters but I force myself to get into my 'I-hate-all-Slythrins-expicaly-Draco- Malfoy' mood.  
  
I look back at him and glare. "Why are you in such a hurry to get in?" I snap.  
  
"Play nice. I was only trying to get you moving." Malfoy says, adding an evil smirk on his face. I can Not resist that frickin' smirk!  
  
"Well it doesn't work." I say. I look over at Ron. He was helping Hagrid. "Don't you have Prefect duties?"  
  
"Pansy said she had it." He says. His eyes widen. "Why don't we skip dinner. I have something I need to show you."  
  
I wasn't hungry but there was no way in hell I was going to go anywhere with him alone. "No thank you. I'd rather go fuck Snape that go anywhere with you." I snap and walk to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny sat next to me. "Why where you talking to that asshole?" She asks.  
  
"He wanted to show me something. With my luck, he'd take me to an ally and jinx me." I state and grab a roll.  
  
Ron and Hermione came in and sat across from the red-head and me. "I saw you talking to Malfoy. You should have cursed his ass." Ron says.  
  
I laugh. That's Ron for ya; taking any chance he can to hurt Malfoy. "I know but I realy don't feel like getting a detention the first day back." I say.  
  
"Eh, as long as Malfoy's in pain, I could care less if they expelled me." Ron says. He sits there for a moment and shakes his head. "I take back my last comment."  
  
I laugh again and smile. Boy, I've missed being here. I look down at my food. I realy don't feel like eating. "Hey I'm gonna go up to the tower. If any teachers ask, tell them I'm in the bathroom or something." I say and leave the Great Hall.  
  
I started down the hall and I went into my thoughts. What did Malfoy want to show me? Probily some kind of spell he learned over the summer that can kill me with one blow.  
  
I felt a tug on my robe. I turned to see Malfoy. "Hello, Potter." He says.  
  
I look around. Ok now where's the rest of the Slythrin gang? "Just jinx me and get it out of your system." I say, not even caring anymore.  
  
"No, thank you. Even though it's very tempting, I need to show you something. Have you read the Daily Profit lately?" Malfoy asks.  
  
I roll my eyes. "No any why do you care?" I growl. Where's he getting at?  
  
Malfoy held today's paper in my face. "Seems like my dear ole' Dad broke out of Askaban last night. He left a little note. He said he was in search of someone." He says, with an evil glisten in his eyes.  
  
I snatch the paper and scan the article. My heart leapt in my throat. No. That can't be. "W-Why?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know why. But all I have to say is that I hope when Dad does find you, I hope he kills you in the worst of ways."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the first official Chapter to Darkening Days. I expect this to be a long story. (Way longer than BackLash.) I mean you gotta figure, I gotta go through all of the past and a little bit back into the present. Well I haven't even started on the next chapter but I must tell you, it probily wont be very pretty. Whelp, I gotta go. Please review and tell me if you're liking it. (and if you don't, I don't care. I'll keep updating it. LOL!) Later! 


	3. Is It True?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I just own this crappy plot.  
  
Warning- There is no slash in this chapter but eventually there is slash.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Is It True?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malfoy let me keep the paper. I went up to Gryffindor tower. I walk straight up to the dormitory. I sigh and groan. That's just my luck. Malfoy's dad is coming back to kill me and I stuck here at Hogwarts. I know he'll find me here. Why can't Sirius be alive? I realy need to talk to someone.  
  
I undress and lay on my bed. I pull the sheets around my bed across. I look down at myself and feel the need to be sick. I'm all skin and bones. I can see my ribs for godsake! Ever since Sirius died, I've lost my appetite. I know if anyone saw me like this, I would be up in the Hospital Wing quicker than you can say anorexia.  
  
"Harry are you here?" I hear Ron ask.  
  
I throw back on my shirt and pull the sheet on the foot of my bed back. "I'm here, Ron." I say, gloomily.  
  
He came over to my bed and sat down at the foot of it. He looked up at me. "Is something wrong?" he asks.  
  
I sigh. I pull the Daily Profit out from under my bed and toss it at him. He reads over it and gasps. "I know." I say, my eyes on the sheets.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He looks at me dumbstruck. "Nothing?! You have to do something! Tell Dumbledor! He get someone to pr-"Ron started before I cut in.  
  
"NO!" I growl. "Last time that happened, everything went crazy. I'm not in the mood for another crazy year when I haven't gotten over last year!" I explode. I stressfully sigh and lay down on my bed.  
  
"Does Hermione know?" Ron asks.  
  
"No. I just found out 20 minutes ago." I say.  
  
"From who?" He asks.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron looks up at me with odd eyes. "OK, I don't get it. He told you his dad was coming after you? I thought he hated you. So why is he giving you a heads up on this?" He asks, completely lost.  
  
I shake my head and shrug. "I realy don't know." I admitted.  
  
Hermione runs in and hops on my bed. She was on all fours and on the verge of tears. "Harry, is it true?" She asks, panicking.  
  
We look at her, hoping she didn't find out. I realy wanted to sit her down and tell her. "Is what true?" I ask.  
  
"Did Malfoy's dad realy break out?" She asks.  
  
Well she doesn't know the other part. Ron nods and I hand her the Daily Profit. She lets out a little scream. She lounges at me, tears finally flowing down her face. She squeezes me hard. "Hermione, are you ok?" I ask, shocked at the brown-haired girls actions.  
  
"I don't want you to die!" She cries into my shirt.  
  
"Who said Harry was gonna die?" Ron asks her.  
  
"Well it's just that Mr. Malfoy's a Death Eater and...well...You never know what could happen with a Death Eater." She says, through her tears.  
  
The front of my shirt was soaked. All I could do was hug her. I realy can't assure her that I'll defeat Malfoy's dad. You can only win so many fights before you lose one. I hope to Merlin that this isn't the fight that I lose.  
  
!!!!!  
  
In two short days, all of Hogwarts knew about Malfoy's dad breaking out and on the run to get me. If one more person pulls me over in the hall or whatever, I swear I'm gonna scream.  
  
On the way to the Library that Sunday night, I saw Cho Chang walking down the hall. I smile and she blushes. She walks up to me, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi Harry!" She says, sweetly.  
  
"Hello Cho. How was your summer?" I ask, nervousness overflowing my body.  
  
"Boring. My parents made me travel the whole world. It was cool for about three weeks, then I just got homesick." She informs me.  
  
That lucky girl! I was doing Dudly's chores all frickin' summer! "Oh well, I just stayed at home this summer." I say. I don't feel the need to tell her about my shitty summer.  
  
Her eyes flutter to the floor. "I heard about your godfather. I felt so bad for you. I was gonna owl you, but Mum said that the owl might lose its way on finding us. We went to a different city every night." She explains.  
  
"It's ok. It's the thought that counts. It still hurts to talk about it, but it's not too bad anymore." I tell her.  
  
We where silent for a moment. "I can't belive Malfoy's dad wants to kill you." She says, think out loud.  
  
Not this fucking topic again! "Yeah it sucks. But I know he won't attack till the ministry and the media have forgotten about it. That gives me some time to prepare." I assure her and myself.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Potter." I hear coming down the hall. Malfoy is walking toward Cho and me. He stopped in front of the two of us. "Dad's not one to wait forever. He likes things done quick and painful." (A.N.- Not meant to be sexual! Get your mind outta the gutter!)  
  
"Can it, Malfoy." Cho growls, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh Ho! I call off your girlfriend. You have to remember, I'm the son of the man that wants to tear your insides out. I have access to him easily and could tell him everything you say about me or him. Watch yourself, Potter." He says and pushes past us.  
  
The sad thing is that I know he would do that to me. He's just looking for a reason to tell his dad to attack me. He's right, I do need to watch myself around him.  
  
"I don't know how you're going to put up with that." Cho says, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I don't know either. I guess I better be all buddy-buddy with Mr. Draco Malfoy." I say, looking down the hall at the Slythrin strutting down the hall.  
  
She pats my back. "You try that. I hope you get far with it." She says looking up at me. She kisses my cheek and skips down the hall.  
  
I smile and touch the side of my face. Well it looks as if she's gotten over Cedric. I wish I could get over Sirius.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody, here's the 2nd chapter! Woo Hoo! I love this story! I was up till 3 am blaring Alice in Chains and writing. I'm up to chapter 6 in writing it. This story doesn't even have any reviews yet and I've already written 4 chapters. But that only happened because I was watching Harry Potter (on mute, lol) and on a major caffeine rush. LOL. Fun times in your bedroom at night. I was reading some book on Harry Potter looking for some spells I could use in the story and I came across something about the names. Of course; my eyes went straight to Draco Malfoy. It said Draco meant 'Snake' and Malfoy was French for 'Bad Faith.' Put it together and you have "Snake with a Bad Faith." And when you think about it, that's exactly what Draco is. (sighs and smiles) I should have Chapter 3 up soon. ( I'm not giving a date cause I don't know when. I hate making promises and not following though.) Whelp I'm gonna go. Later!! 


	4. A Dream To Disturb You

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, so don't ask about it.  
  
Warning- This is a Slash. Don't like, don't read.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Dream to Disturb You  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I couldn't get to sleep well last night. But when I did, I had another one of those 'dreams' where I'm Voldemart.  
  
(Dream)  
  
I walk through a house. I walk down a stony staircase to the basement. I see a fireplace and Mr. Malfoy was in front of it.  
  
"When I get my hands on Potter..." He says and shakes in fury.  
  
I hand him a cup of tea. He sips it. "Draco told me he's staying with some Muggles. He said that Dumbledor didn't want him in any trouble. I should have killed him when I had the chance. He's as bad as the Weasley's with loving Muggles.  
  
"Stupid boy. I've always hated the Potters. Expicaly James. The way he always treated Serverus back in school. How could he treat someone as nice as him like that?" He says and downs the cup of tea. I don't know how nice Snape realy is.  
  
"Sure he's apart of the Order, but you gotta figure, he could come back one day. I know one day he'll come back and tell us all of the Order's secrets and Severus will be back at my side. Like in the good ole days. Back when we where together.  
  
"We where like partners in crime together. He always found a way to destroy things. I remember when he said he was going to become a teacher for the Dark Arts. I thought he was insane. Here we where; on top of the world working side by side with you and then he leaves to go teach a bunch of mudbloods. But I don't need to tell you this, you where there." He says. He slams his tea cup on the ground and pulls his knees to his chest.  
  
I just nod. Snape. Dated. Mr. Malfoy?! My stomach clenched and I felt like I was going to puke. I woke myself up and ran to the bathroom. I got sick in the toilet, thankfully. That was the most disturbing thing I've dreamt in a long time.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?" I hear at the door. I turn around and Ron was standing there, squinting because of the light.  
  
"Yeah, I guess since I haven't been eating much I guess dinner wasn't settling well." I lie.  
  
"Do you want me to stay up with you?" He asks.  
  
I look up at him appreciably. "No, that's ok. You go back to sleep. I don't want you to worry about me." I say.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Harry." He says and heads back to his bed.  
  
"'Night Ron. And sorry for waking you." I say.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
The next day, I had the first day of classes. Horrible, dreadful, classes. And to top it off, I had Potions first. With Slythrin. Which means I'll have to see Draco Malfoy this early in the morning. No one should have to deal with him this early.  
  
I walk into Snape's class and the first thing I noticed was Malfoy's blue- gray eyes looking at me. I looked down at the floor as I went to my seat.  
  
"Come here, Potter. We need to have a little chat." Malfoy says, smirking evilly.  
  
I mentally groan and drag myself over to him. "Yes?" I ask, trying to be as nice as I could to him.  
  
"Snape's gotta seating chart this year. Guess who you're paired with?" Malfoy says, his smirk becoming a grin.  
  
I groan audibly this time. He did this on purpose! He's trying to lure me in for Lucius. I sit down at the table and Malfoy follows suit.  
  
I look down at Malfoy's forearm. I gasp and almost fall out of my seat in shock. I-Is that what I think it is?!  
  
Malfoy looks over at me with his piercing blue eyes. "What's the matter with you? In shock with my good looks." He sneers.  
  
I know I should make up a comeback for that but right now all I can focus on is the mark on his arm. "You...You..." I stutter and point at the Dark Mark.  
  
His eyes widen and he pulls the sleeve of his robe down. He leans in closely. "If you tell anyone about me becoming a Death Eater, I will tell my father where you're at and he will attack you that same night." He whispers deathly at me.  
  
It took me a second to register what he said and then I flashback to the 'dream...'  
  
"Draco told me he's staying with some Muggles..."  
  
...Is he protecting me from his father or something? First he tells me about how his dad broke out as an FYI and now he's telling his dad that I'm still at the Dursleys. He has to be. But why is he doing this?  
  
"Why didn't you tell your dad I was at Hogwarts?" I ask him.  
  
He squirms in his seat. "Because I didn't" He said simply.  
  
"But I thought you h-"I started but Snape entered the room.  
  
"Hello you all. Your are all noticing that I assigned your seats this year. I've gotten very tired of the talking that goes on in this class for the past 5 years. From this point forward; you will have these seats for the rest of your years at Hogwarts." Snape explains.  
  
I look around. Hey wait a second! Ron and Hermione are paired together...And so are Crabbe and Goyle! Only a few people have been switched. I knew there was something suspicious. Mr. Malfoy was wrong, Snape is on his side.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
After dinner I went outside for a little walk. 6th years can say out to 11, unlike the 5th years who have to go in at 10. This is a plus to it all. I go down to the field by Hagrid's house and look up into the starry sky.  
  
I hate being me. I hate that I have to be on my toes for everything. If I'm not saving the wizarding world, I'm watching my back for Malfoy and friends. And then there's all the things all teenagers have to go though. I can't stand being 'the-boy-lived' anymore! Now being the hero has backfired on me. Now Sirius is dead and Death Eaters are after my ass.  
  
"Is that you, Potter?" I hear behind me. No need to ask who it is. I know Malfoy's voice from anywhere.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, no need to turn around and face him.  
  
"To talk about my dad."  
  
I clench my teeth and ball my hands into fist. "I don't WANT to talk about your dad." I growl.  
  
Malfoy placed himself in front of me. "Well I don't care what you want. I HAVE to talk to you about it." He snaps at me. He places both of his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down into the grass. He pulls out his wand and says,"Stupify!" I feel my whole body go numb and I can't move any of my muscles. I feel like I'm paralyzed.  
  
"You see, I didn't tell Dad that you where at Hogwarts. I told him you where still with your precious Muggle family. I don't want to see you dead. You may think that I completely hate you but you are far from right. I'm not full blown evil. And you may think that this is some plot to get your killed, but yet again you're wrong. I know the only way you'll talk to me is if I force you to stay in one spot. Thankfully; there's a spell for that kind of stuff.  
  
"I realy would like to be your friend. But you know as well as I do that it may never happen. I want to save you from the Death Eaters, but I am one myself. I want to save you from you-know-who but I'm on his side. But honestly, think I could help you. But you have to be open to everything and anything I have to offer." Malfoy says and un-freezes me. "What do you say?"  
  
I look up at him. "I say we have a deal."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Woo Hoo! I've got Chapter 3 typed already! I've been realy into this story! I don't know why. It just seems so cool. I know I'm realy messed up for making Draco's Dad in love with Snape. But I feel so bad for Snapie that I felt the need to give him a lover. (And for some reason, they just seem like a good couple.) If I don't get any reviews soon, I'm gonna stop updating. . I know, I'm a bitch. In the next chapter, more craziness happens and someone winds up dead! (dramatic music plays) (gasps) I wonder who it is? (looks around) Is it...Ron?! Is it...Draco?! Ok I'll state this now, I'd never in a million years kill Draco off. LOL. Is it...Snape?! Or Harry?! Or Hermione?! (shrugs) Guess you'll have to review and wait for it. Whelp I'm done rambling. Later! 


	5. Draco's Mum

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. It sucks to be me.  
  
Warning- This is a Slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Draco's Mum  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A few weeks have past since Draco and I have made our truce. (Yes, we are on a first name basis) Even though I've only talked to him in Potions, but each time I talk to him, he opens himself to me more and more. I've done the same. I've almost gained complete trust with him.  
  
Ron and Hermione keep asking me what's with Draco and me. If I told him that we where cool with each other, they would kill me. I think Ron's angrier with Draco more than he ever has. I'm only fearing what could happen if I told him I was friends with his enemy.  
  
I'm sitting on my bed, looking down at myself. I still haven't eaten a lot. Hermione has asked why all my clothes are falling off me. I know I should eat more than once every other day, but I realy can't handle the taste of anything in my mouth. It makes me want to vomit.  
  
I saw an unfamiliar owl fly into my room and land on the edge of my bed. Who's this? I grab the note and it was addressed to me. I open it and it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I need to talk to you. It's urgent.  
  
Draco  
  
I look at it with curious eyes. I wonder what's wrong. I took the note and set it on the community desk and pulled out my parchment. I scratched down:  
  
Draco,  
  
Where do you want to meet?  
  
Harry  
  
I seal it and gave it to the owl. I sit back on my bed. I hope he's alright. The owl came back 10 minutes later with another note. I rip it open and all it read was:  
  
Meet me in the woods behind Hagrid's hut. DON'T BRING ANYONE!  
  
I crumble up the note and throw it away. I toss on a shirt and my robes and ran downstairs. Ron and Hermione are in the commons, doing homework.  
  
"Where you going?" Ron asks, looking up from his paper.  
  
I stop dead in my tracks. "Don't bring anyone!" rang though my head. "Woods." I say, simply.  
  
Hermione's eyes widen and she squeals. "Oooh! Can we tag along?" She asks, giving me these puppy dog eyes. "We haven't done anything bad all year. I'm starting to worry."  
  
"No." I say and run out of the room before anyone said another thing. I ran outside and mentally slapped myself. I should have grabbed my invisibility cloak. I shrug. It's too late now. I jog to the woods and sure enough, Draco was there. He's pacing back and forth. Huah?  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"M-My dad." He says, sounding very scared.  
  
I look at him with curiosity in my eyes. "Draco, are you ok?" I ask, moving closer to him.  
  
"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT, POTTER?" He explodes.  
  
I back away. "What's going on?" I ask.  
  
He stops walking and looks up at me. "My d-dad killed my m-mum." He says, shaking.  
  
My jaw drops. "How do you know?" I ask.  
  
"H-He fucking through it into the conversation. It was like, 'Draco, how's ole Snape? Oh and I killed your Mum.'" Draco says, angrily.  
  
"W-Why'd he do it?" I ask. What the hell is with this guy?  
  
"She was threating to tell the Ministry of Magic where he was. He couldn't trust her so he killed her. I mean yeah it was a good reason...but, shit man, it was my mum for fucks sake!" He explains.  
  
I went over to him and pulled him into my arms. He rested his head against my shoulder. I hear him quietly sobbing. "Are you crying, Draco?" I ask.  
  
"I-I'm not c-crying! Malfoy's don't cry!" He says. He sniffles and he grips me harder. "If you tell a soul, I will personally kill you before my dad gets a chance."  
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone. I would never do that to you." I say. He's opening himself to me. That's a good thing. I know I've earned his trust more than anyone else.  
  
"I..." He trails.  
  
"What?" I ask, looking down at him.  
  
"I became a Death Eater to earn my dad's trust. Make him proud of me. He still tells me I'm nothing and that I try too hard. Now that I think about it, I just wish I could kill him." He says.  
  
I shake my head. "No, you should never kill anyone." I tell him.  
  
"But he deserves it! And you of all people should want to kill him." Draco says.  
  
"I don't want to sink to his level. I'll rough him up a bit, but I could never kill anyone. Not even Voldemart." I say.  
  
He looks up at me. "But he..." He starts but I shrug.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Let's just say I've thought about this for a long ass time." I say.  
  
He laughs. "Now I know why everyone in this damn school loves you." He says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your too good of a person, Harry." He says. I look down at him and kiss his forehead without thinking. Ack! What the hell am I doing?! I let go of him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks. Shit! Why did I just kiss him?!  
  
"I'm sorry! That was total reflex! It ne-"I start but he looks at me with curious eyes.  
  
He nods and...is he frowning? "Um yeah. I figured that." He says. We sat in an ockward seilance before he jumped like he remembered something. "Hey I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I nod and we went out separate ways.  
  
!!!!  
  
(Dream)  
  
I'm back down in that basement with Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy is in a corner completely bloody and lifeless and Draco is staring at her. He shakes his head and walks over to his dad.  
  
"Draco, you never did tell me if you had a girlfriend or not." His dad says.  
  
Draco blushes. "I wouldn't call it a girlfriend." He says. I frown. I wonder who it is.  
  
His dad slurps on his tea. "Still no sign of Potter?" He asks.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I swear he loves his stupid Muggle family. No wonder he gets along with the Weaslys." He growls.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. I know he's backing me up, but that last line on Ron's family was not called for!  
  
Draco sighs. "Why did you have to kill Mum?" He asks.  
  
His dad groans in frustration. "I told you once Draco. I'm not telling you again!" He growls.  
  
"But don't you have the slightest of guilt? I mean it WAS your wife!" He yells.  
  
Mr. Malfoy grabs his wand and stood up. Draco flinches. "You can say all that and yet be scared to take on your old man. Your weak, Draco. I don't even know why Voldemart made you a Death Eater." He looks over at me in question. "Why did you do it?"  
  
My mind goes blank. What do I say?! "I needed the back up." I say.  
  
He smirks. "Draco's not even good enough for that." He says and turns back to his shaking son. He points his wand at Draco's chest and yells a spell. The room turned green with light.  
  
"DRACO!" I scream.  
  
"Draco?!" I hear, pulling me out of my dream. I awake in a cold sweat and surrounded by Ron, Seamus, and Neville. Their eyes are wide and in shock.  
  
I sit up, sleepily. "What the hell is so interesting about me sleeping?" I growl.  
  
"Just the fact that you're whispering Malfoy's name!" Ron explodes.  
  
I glare at him and rub my eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I say and push past the shocked boys to the bathroom.  
  
!!!!  
  
I go down to the commons to see Ron and Hermione looking at me weirdly. "What is it now?" I ask.  
  
"Why where you moaning out Malfoy's name?" Ron asks.  
  
I roll my eyes. "You act like I was having a sexual dream about him." I growl.  
  
"You just don't moan out just anyone's name."  
  
"RON! It wasn't like that!" I fight. "It was about..." I start and I look up at the door. What the hell?  
  
Draco was standing in the door way. "Dreaming dirty about me, Potter?" He asks, smirking evilly.  
  
Ron looks at Draco, then to me, and then back to Draco. "What in bloody hell is going on?" He asks.  
  
"I need Potion's homework after class. I'm not attending classes." He says. I notice he was holding his stomach and was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"What's wrong? You start your period?" Ron growls.  
  
Draco glares at him. "Maybe you should check yourself, Weasel. Men don't bleed like that. You must have some disease poor people get after eating something to make them bleed out their ass." Draco says.  
  
Hermione grabs Ron's robe. "He's not worth it, Ron." She assures him.  
  
"Let him go. Or is that some kind of Mudblood thing to keep things civil." Draco taunts.  
  
Hermione's face reddens with anger. I groan. "Malfoy, I'll bring you the homework! Just get your fucking ass out of here before I have to kick your ass and beat these two to it." I snap.  
  
His eyes glisten and he moves his eyebrows up and leaves. Ron and Hermione huff. Ron throws his feet on the table hard and Hermione crosses her arms. "Whatever you dreamt, I hope Malfoy was seriously hurt."  
  
My stomach turns. So do I.  
  
!!!!  
  
After Snape's class, I drag myself to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfree greets me with a smile.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" She asks.  
  
"I have to give Malfoy his Potion's homework." I say, no tone in my voice.  
  
She leads me to Draco's bed and I feel the anger from this morning filling my veins. When she left, I threw the homework on the side table and drag a chair close to his bed.  
  
"Hey Harry." He says.  
  
"Don't you 'hey Harry' me! Why the hell did you come to Gryffindor Tower this morning?!" I growl.  
  
Draco looks down at the floor. "Damn, I needed to talk to you." He says.  
  
"So you insult my friends?" I snap.  
  
Draco sighs, stressfully. "Damn! Look I'm...s-sorry." He says.  
  
"Did a Malfoy say that they where sorry about something?" I ask, in awe.  
  
He glares at me. "Anyway I went up there to tell you I went and saw my dad last night. And well...you can look." He says. He pulls off the blanket that was covering him and I gasped. His chest was completely purple and green.  
  
I look, in shock, at him. My dream was right! I can't belive that this happened and I had to actually see it! This is so messed up! And besides, he's a fucking Death Eater! Shouldn't they be able to block things like this? "Draco..." I sigh. I reach out to touch his chest and he flinched. I yank my hand back only to have Draco grab it. He put it on his chest and I lightly stroked him.  
  
"Does it hurt?" I ask.  
  
He nods. "But it doesn't feel too bad when you touch it." He says quietly.  
  
I feel the sadness and anger fill my body. If his fucking father was here right now, I would kill him. I know I said it was wrong to feel like this, but he's gone out of line here!  
  
"What spell did he use?" I ask.  
  
"I-I don't know. I'd never heard it before." He admits.  
  
I debate on if I should tell him about my dreams. I side with my common sense and side against it. I still haven't gained all trust with him. I know he could still stab me in the back. I would love to trust him completely, but I don't know anymore.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! I wish more people would read this piece of shit! LOL. I've put in a lot of work and time with it. (I know, I'm a whiner) I'm so happy now! (Finaly!) I got this new computer from someone. We hook it up and everything only to find out that the modem was fried. Well thankfully we hooked up the old computer in my room and we use this one for the Internet. Now I can post my stories at like 3 AM! Woo Hoo! But for like 3 days I went internetless and I went into withdrawal. (No kidding! It's like when someone needs a cigarette when they can't get one. They get bitchy and start pacing and doing 50 other things. I wrote 5 more chapters of this story, read my FAKE and Eerie Queerie mangas 1000 times, and yelled at random people.) But now my old computer is back and I can go back to my daily routines. (Smiles) Ok I'm done rambling. Chapter 5 will be up very soon I assure you on that! Later! 


	6. Malfoy Troubles

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue!

Warning- This is a slash between the two hottest people in the book world. If you don't like slashes, then why the hell are you even looking at this?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Malfoy Trouble

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione ran up to me at lunch, clutching a Daily Profit in her hand. She throws it onto the table.

"Harry, you have to see this!" She says. I pick it up and on the front cover had Mrs. Malfoy dead on it. Damn that was quick. Didn't it just happen yesterday night?

I take off my glasses and rub my eyes. "This guy's insane!" I state.

"You calling my dad insane, Potter?" I hear Draco growl behind me.

I put on my glasses and spin around. I glare up at him. "Yes I am." I snap.

"I say the bitch had it coming. Don't mess with a Death Eater." He says. Crabbe and Goyle laugh and nod. Do they ALWAYS agree with him?

"Don't you feel any guilt running though you. She was your mother. The person took care of you. Protected you. How can you just say, 'ah she deserved it?'" I growl.

He purses his lips and narrowed his eyes at me. I smirk. I know I hit a soft spot. "I hope your next, Potter" He says and stops away.

My heart sinks to my feet. That was harsh. Yeah, I said a mean last line, but that last one was NOT called for. I throw the paper on the table and groan.

"He is such a dick. Ignore him, Harry." She says.

I frown and I know I look sad. "Yeah." I say, sadly. Who would of thought I would have cared what Malfoy says? I stood up and head out of the Great Hall.

"Harry! Aren't you gonna eat?! You didn't eat breakfast or dinner last night." Hermione yells to me.

I shrug her off and head up to the dormitory. I'm skipping the rest of my classes. My stomach growled at me. I'm hungry but the thought of food just makes me sick. And anyway, I just want to be alone.

!!!!

I collapse onto my bed and thought back to what Draco said.

"_I hope your next, Potter."_

I groan. I wish he could just take it back. I shake my head. Whatever! Like a Malfoy would ever say sorry or take anything back. Their cold hearted gits stuck up there own asses. Why do I feel like this for Malfoy of all people. I shouldn't even be his friend let alone FEEL anything for him. It's just wrong.

I saw Draco's owl fly into my room. What? Did he forget to add something in our row. 'I hope I find you deformed tomorrow morning in the field.' I grab the note from the owl and rip it open.

Harry,

Are you mad at me? Why did you storm out of the Great Hall like that? Please right back. Look I feel shitty about what I said. I take it back.

Draco

I crumble up the note and smash it into the trashcan. I glare up at the top of my bed. That is suck bollocks! I don't belive that for one second. I groan into my pillow. He is the most two-faced person I've ever talked to. One second he can be opening his heart to you, and the next he's starting a fight with you.

"Evil son of a bitch." I grumble. And to think I felt bad for him. I'm glad his dad hexed him or I would right now. I'd go down to the Hospital Wing, whip out my wand and say as many spells as I could think of to hurt him.

I look over at the owl, sitting on my bed. "What the hell are you doing still here?! Get the fuck out! Go back to your dick of an owner!" I yell.

"There's no need for him to." I hear. I look over and Draco is standing there.

"What are you doing out of bed? I thought you where in SO much pain." I growl.

"I can free myself from pain if I have to." He says. He walks over to my bed and sits down.

"Just leave me alone." I say, getting fed up already with him.

"Your pissed at me, aren't you?" He asks.

"Wow, you're bright."

He rolls his eyes. "Look, I know I said something wrong and I feel bad about it! I told you that. Can't you just say, 'Oh Draco! I forgive you!' and drop the whole thing! You're making the whole thing worse than it is! And besides, you'd be in a bad mood if your father hexed you. Wait, you don't HAVE a father to worry about it." He says.

I glare at him. "And so you take all your anger out on me!? And leave that shit out of this!" I snap. I glance over at my wand, so tempted to curse his snobby ass! Why does he ALWAYS have to mention to me that I'm fucking parentless.

Malfoy looked around angrily and stood up. "Look I'm going to get out of here before I become a drama king like you and make things worse." He growls and stomps out of the room. I throw my pillow and huff. Why can't I learn to swallow my pride for once?

!!!!!!

Draco won't talk to me. It's been almost 3 weeks since the big blow-up. People are noticing the tenseness between us again. Ron and Hermione told me I've been acting more depressed than usual. And even Snape took me aside and asked if something was wrong. Maybe he was asking because he thinks his plans backfiring on him.

I owl him all the time and Hedwig always comes back note-less. I haven't slept much and I've completely stopped eating. So now I'm a exhausted, anorexic, depressed teenage male BI-curious wizard who is know throughout the wizarding world and is about to be killed by a bunch of Death Eaters.

I'm looking out the window. It's only 3:30 AM, but I can't wait for the sun would just rise already so I can get through another day. I hear footsteps and then a sigh. Draco?! Is it him?! I turn around to see Hermione standing there in her P.J.'s. She motioned me to follower her. I walk over and she places a finger on my lips. We walk down to the commons and sat on the couch.

"We need to talk." She whispers.

"About what?" I snap.

"Why haven't you been eating?" She asks.

"I eat! I just don't stuff my face!" I growl. Ok that's a lie but the truth would hurt her too bad.

"You don't smile anymore." She says, sadly. "I miss the happy Harry."

"Hermione, haven't you noticed? I HAVE nothing to be happy about!" I state, angrily. Man this depression sure is making me grouchy.

"I hate to see you so run down, Harry. You're practically my brother. I don't like to see you like this." She says. The fire was showing off her sad eyes.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. Malfoy's probily talking to his dad right now, telling him all the bad things I've done though the weeks and in a matter of days, I'll be killed." I explode. I hop off my seat and start to pace the room.

"Harry! How could you say something like that?!" She asks. I can hear the pain filling her voice.

"Because lately, all I can think about is death! I hate acting like this. I'm not happy with myself and I feel like everything I know and love is slipping from my clutches." I say, quietly.

She stands and walks over to me. She places a hand on my shoulder. "You still go Ron and me. We are apart of your 'loved ones' in your mind, right?" She jokes.

I smirk. "Of course." I say. She's right. Just cause Draco and Sirius are gone, that doesn't mean everyone's gone.

She smiles big and brightly. "You're smiling! See, I know your life isn't over and some part of you knows that too." She says.

An owl flew into the room. Draco's owl. My heart flutters and clenches at the same time. He hasn't talked to me in so long. I walk over to the owl and take the note:

Potter,

We've got a problem. Big problem. I need you to disappear for awhile. My dad's coming to Hogwarts. He's visiting Snape for a week.

Malfoy

P.S.- I'm still not talking to you. I just felt the need to save your precious ass.

I look down at the note and read it over, what felt like, a hundred times. Where the fuck am I gonna go?! I faint and fall to the floor...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Oh no! Mr. Malfoy's coming to Hogwarts! That can not be good! What's Harry gonna do and when is he and Draco gonna make up? Don't know. [Actually I DO know, but see...it's one of those things where you know what's gonna happen and the reader doesn't and you get that happy giddy feeling in your stomach because you know something they don't...yeah. That does not make any sense] I'm so happy with the outcome of this story! I know it's gonna be a long ass story. I'm not telling you why I know this but just agree with me. Well I love all that read and review. Later!


	7. Laying Low

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue!

Warning- It's a slash, big friggn' deal. Wow two dudes kiss! (shrugs) Whatever; don't like, don't read.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Laying Low

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wake up in the Hospital Wing. Hermione is sleeping in a chair next to me. I can tell it's her because I match a blur with a blur. I laugh. I can be so lame at times. She's gonna regret sleeping like that I'm sure. The sun is up. It must be at least 10 AM. I sigh. I bet I caused a lot of commotion last night. I guess I need to eat and sleep some more.

I sit up and feel around for my glasses. I feel them and I slide them on. I look back over at the chair. My instincts where right and it was Hermione. I lean over and shake her. Her eyes shot open. She gasps and looks around. She sighs and stretchs. She lifts her arms up over her head and groans in pain. "I will never sleep in a chair ever again!" She growls.

I laugh. "Sucks, don't it?" I ask. She nods in agreement. I flashback to the note. "Do you still have Malfoy's note?"

She shook her head. "No. I read it and threw it away. What does he mean when he said that he's still not talking to you? He NEVER talks to you." She asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. He's acting realy weird lately." I say. Like I haven't?!

"What are you gonna do about Mr. Malfoy coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asks.

I shake my head. "To be honest, I don't have a fucking clue. I was thinking about going to the Room Of Requirement." I say.

Madam Pomfree comes in and frowns at me. "I don't want to hear about any more of these fainting spells. Miss Granger told me that you weren't eating and not sleeping." She says.

I look over at Hermione and just glare. Her eyes widen. "What did you want me to tell her!?" She says.

I groan and turn back to Madam Pomfree. "I know your having a realy hard time, with you godfather dying and all. I know of this place we can send you for a few days, if you like. I, of course, will have to ask Dumbledor, but I doubt it will be a 'no.'" She says.

My eyes widen and I force myself not to start screaming. Woo Hoo! I have my hideout! HHHI nod. "I would like that. Could you get back to me by tomorrow?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow. Shit, why did I say anything?!

"Is Professor Snape having a test coming up or something?" She asks, suspiciously.

"N-No it's just that..."I start. I take off my glasses and rub my eyes. I flashback to the night of Sirius's death and I feel the tears spring to my eyes and flow down my face like a river. I wipe my eyes and put back on my glasses. "...I don't know how much I can handle anymore." Did it work?

I look up at Pomfree and she had sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Mr. Potter. I didn't know." She says and walks out.

When I hear the door shut, I smile brightly. I look over at Hermione who was just shaking her head. "That was so wrong, Harry! That was almost like..." She starts and covers her mouth. She starts to blush.

"Almost like what?" I ask.

"Almost like Malfoy."

!!!!

Dumbledor is walking me to the place where I'll be for a few days. I tried for 7 days but I only got 5. It was a take it or leave it deal. My arms are starting to hurt. I have a suitcase full of clothes in one hand and Hedwig in the other. I look down and I start to see my breath. Damn October weather. We've been walking for 30 minutes though the field and I'm still to see a building.

We stop and Dumbledor pulls out his wand. "What are you doing?" I ask. He says a spell and a mini castle pops out of nowhere. Woah! "I've never seen this ever! Where did it come from?!" I ask.

"We put an invisibility spell on it when it's not in use. So no one can find it and do Merlin knows what in it." Dumbledor says. I laugh. Good idea.

I walk in and set down my things. I look around in awe. It looks so small on the outside but its huge inside! There are staircases on both sides of the fireplace. It's done in all the house colors. I guess for the comfort of the person staying there. I could tell there was a kitchen in the next room and there was a table by the window.

"I'll be back to get you in 5 days. Enjoy yourself and don't do anything stupid. The last student here almost set it on fire. He said he was making fireworks." Dumbledor says and laughs.

I laugh. "Who was it?" I ask.

Dumbledor's face saddens. "Your dad. He and Sirius where such troublemakers." He says.

I look down at my feet. My dad was the last person here. "Why did he come here for?" I ask.

"He said he needed to lay off stress. It was back in his 7th year. He had gotten your mother pregnet and he was on the borderline of failing. I felt pity on the lad and let him hide out here." He says.

I look up at him. He chuckles. "I'll let you go for now. Owl me if you need anything." He says and leaves.

I walk over to the couch and lay down. I close my eyes and take everything in that Dumbledor said. I can't belive that my dad was the last one to be here. He probily sat down on this couch. This seems kinda weird.

I think about He said that Sirius and Dad almost burnt this place down. I look around. I don't see any burn marks or anything. I mentally smack my self. Duh they would have replaced everything. I mean it was probily 20 years ago.

My scar starts to burn and my eyes shot open. OW! What the hell? I look around. I don't see anything. I throw a hand up to hold it. Fuck this hurts.

The pain started to go away and I hear a knock on the door, scaring me. I walk over to the door and peak though a hole to see who it is.

"Hurry up, Potter! I'm freezing my ass off." I hear on the other side. My hear flutters and I swing the door open.

"Hey Draco. What's up?" I say, happily. I freeze. Wait a tick. Am I getting all giddy that MALFOY is here? I shake off my happiness and step aside.

Draco runs inside and shivers. "Damn October weather." He grumbles.

"That's what I said." I say.

He walks over to the couch and plops down. He takes off his Slythrin scarf off and wraps it around his hands. "I had to follow you to see where you were staying. Then I had to wait another 15 minutes so Dumbledor didn't catch me. I'm frozen to the bone." He complains.

I sit next to him. "That's a shitload of work just to find out where the person your not talking to was staying." I say.

He glares at me. "And I wouldn't be but I don't have a choice. I have to talk to you." He says.

"About what?"

"About my father...and why the hell you're fainting over not eating and sleeping." He snaps, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Gossip sure does flow quick in this fucking school." I mumble.

"Anyway, you are not to leave this building no matter what. Snape told Dad on how you're here and well...take a look." He says. He takes off his school robes and underneath he only had on pants. His chest seems somewhat healed. It doesn't look too grotesque. Draco turns around to show me his back. He had slash marks all over it. Large ones. A few looked to be infected.

"Oh my Merlin." I say, quietly. Poor Draco!

He turns around to face me. "He's scaring me, Harry. If he's doing this shit to me, who knows what he could do to you." He says. His eyes look worried and are full of tears.

I stand and open my arms. Draco walks over and wraps his arms around me and cries into my chest. I don't wrap my arms around him, too scared I'd touch his slash marks. I hate to see him so torn up. "You shouldn't be helping me." I say.

"What are you talking about? I have to. I'd feel guilty if I didn't. It would haunt me for the rest of my life." He says.

"But you're a Death Eater. You have to get use to that." I tell him.

"Well when I agreed to be one, I had nothing left to lose and I didn't care about emotions. God damnit, Potter. You tainted my brain." He says.

I laugh a bit. "Sorry about that, mate." I say.

I sit down on the couch and he followed suit. He lays his head down on my shoulder and we stare into the fire. I feel him put his arms around my waist. I look down at him and he looked up. "What's wrong with you?" He asks.

I shake my head. "N-Nothing." I say. I hear a sigh and he snuggles closer. I put my arm around him, making sure to be sensitive to his back. After awhile, I start to hear snoring. "Draco?" I ask and look down. He was fast asleep on my chest. I smile and lay down, taking Draco with me. I take off my glasses and set them on the side table. "Night Draco." I say and close my eyes.

!!!!

(Dream)

I'm in the woods. I see Lucius and Snape around a fire. I walk up to them. Mr. Malfoy was glaring into the fire and his leg is hopping up and down.

"Where the fuck is Draco?!" He snaps.

"Maybe he found some chick to give him a 'good time' on the way here." Snape jokes and laughs. I smirk. If they only knew.

"That's not funny, Severus! He knew that I needed to talk to him." Lucius says.

"Potter wasn't in class today. You think he's with him?" Snape asks.

"He has to be. I can't belive Draco lied to me!" He growls.

"Maybe he's got something for the prat." Snape suggests. I felt like laughing. Draco wouldn't like me in a million years. I mean he SEEMS so...straight!

Lucius shakes his head. "No son of mine will go with the-boy-who-lived!" He states.

"Oh come on. You're dating a Defense against the Dark arts teacher." Snape says, slyly.

Lucius smiles. "Yeah. We both have bad taste." He says.

"Hey!" Snape growls. Lucius leans in and kisses Snape.

"Don't do that in front of me!" I yell.

"Sorry Voldie." Mr. Malfoy says.

"Yeah, sorry." Snape says.

"Look I don't think Draco's coming tonight. Let's just go to sleep." I say.

"What the hell are you dreaming about, Harry?"

My eyes shot open and I squint to see Draco. I can tell that he's looking at me like I'm crazy. I realy need to remember that when I have those types of dreams, people outside of my dream can hear me.

I pale. "Do I talk in my dream?" I ask, pretending not to know.

Draco nods and lays his head back down on my waist. "You are so weird." He says. His hand lightly brushes past my covered semi-erection. I fought back the moan and try to think about something else. Then my scar started to burn.

"Ow. Shit." I grumble and rub my scar. Voldemart must be walking past the hut or something. Well that's a way to lose an erection.

Draco looks up at me. "Am I crushing you?" He asks.

"N-No. My scar hurts sometimes." I tell him. I don't want to worry him and tell him that I think Voldemart is near.

Draco wraps his arms around me tighter and snuggles closer. "Do you mind that I'm here?" He asks.

I shake my head and smile. "No, not at all."

!!!!!

I woke up the next morning, oddly cold. I look down to see that Draco was gone. I frown a little. I guess it would have been nice if he would have told me he was leaving.

I sit up and feel for my glasses. "Damnit Draco. Where did you put my glasses." I mumble.

"Their on the table, moron."

I jump and grab my glasses. I look over at the dinner table to see Draco eating a bagel and reading the Daily Profit. He looks like he belongs here. Like he belongs here with me. I smile and walk over to the table. I sit across from him and look at all the food. Where did he find all this?

"I snuck it all out of the Great Hall this morning." He says, as if he read my mind.

"Don't you have classes?" I ask.

He shrugs. "What's missing one classes. Or all classes for that matter." He says, smirking and looking up from the paper.

I look down at all the food and I felt my stomach turn. It all looks good but I don't think I can handle it. I just stare down at my empty plate, debating if I should eat or not.

"Your eating, Harry." He says, his eyes not leaving the paper.

"I'm not hungry." I lie. Some part of my stomach yearned for a donut. The other part is yelling that I'm going to puke it up.

Draco looks over at me, frowning. "You haven't ate all week. And don't try to lie about it. I've watched you." He says. He pushes a plate of donuts at me. "Eat."

I glare at him and grab a donut. I take a bite of it and the taste in my mouth makes me feel sick. The sugar is too much. I swallow it and take another bite and another till it was gone. I look over at Draco. "Happy?" I ask, snottily.

"Why do you starve yourself, Harry?" He asks.

"I don't starve myself! I eat when I want to. And lately it hasn't been often! The taste of food makes me sick. Is that such a problem?" I snap.

"Actually it is." Draco growls. "Last night, you felt so skinny to me that I thought I was gonna crush you. I could feel your ribs, Harry."

I look down at the table. I guess he's right. I know it isn't healthy and I know my body is disgusting. I grab another donut and scarf it down, trying not to taste it. I look up at Draco and we both smile.

"So what's on the list to do today?" I ask.

"You need to work on some spells." Draco says.

I roll my eyes. "Don't you think I've practiced enough. I've mastered the hard stuff and it's not like I didn't beat him before." I say.

Draco bites his lower lip. "Well...um...he's got you-know-who with him." He says.

"Beat him...3 times now. 3 times, right?"

Draco just looks at me in awe. I lean back in my chair and give him a smug look. "Now what?" I ask.

Draco shrugs. "I guess we sit around."

!!!!!

I'm looking out my bedroom window. I can see the Quidditch tryouts going on perfectly. I sigh. I miss playing. It was the only thing that I could take all my anger out on.

Dumbledor's owl flew into my window. I took the note and opened it:

Harry,

I know Umbridge banned you from Quidditch last year, but with her gone, that ban has been lifted. When I didn't see you at tryouts, I didn't know if you didn't want to do it or not still. But I thought I'd better just give you a heads up. I hope to see you next Tuesday on the Quidditch field.

Good luck this year,

Albus Dumbledor

My eyes lit up and I scream. I'M BACK ON!! I start to do a little dance and sing when I hear someone snickering behind me.

I jump and turn around. Draco was in the doorway in his Quidditch robes. Woah! What is it about him in his Quidditch outfit that makes him so...attractive?! I never realy noticed while we where playing. "Having fun?" He asks

"I'm allowed to play Quidditch this year." I say in glee.

He lifts an eyebrow. "Your not going to attack me like last year, are you?" He asks.

"Don't piss me off this year and I won't have to kick your ass." I inform him.

He walks over and leans against the wall. "Dad almost killed me today." He says, quietly. I look over at him and he takes off the scarf on his neck. He had red marks on his neck. "He tried to choke me. I forgot to go see him last night. If Snape didn't walk in, I would have died."

I shake my head. "That's bollocks, Draco." I tell him.

"I know. But there's noting I do. I'm kinda stuck." He says. I knew that he missed his dad last night after the dream. I almost got him killed. I feel horrible now.

"Maybe you shouldn't be helping me." I say.

"Nonsense. I want to help you, Harry." Draco says. He slips his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. "I want to help you however I can." He whispers by my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I think I'm falling for Draco and I think he's falling for me. Usually I would push this away and scold myself to stop thinking about Malfoy like this. Like I have for 6 years. But this time, I'm gonna accept it and I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Note: Damn that's frickin' long! I didn't mean it to be so long. I just had a lot of points to cover in this chapter. But the next chapter is kinda short. But something realy big happens in the next chapter. (smiles big) I'm not gonna tell you what though. I've already got an idea for a sequel and I'm not even done writing it yet. [Well I know how I want to end this one and I knew I wanted a sequel] I don't know if I can tell you about the sequel, but just for FYI, there will be one. Well I bet you're sick of reading this so I'll wrap this up. Later!

e He


	8. Lying and Reflecting

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. End of discussion.

Warning- This is a slash. Go figure.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Lying and Reflecting

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was looking out my window when I saw Ron and Hermione running down the field to the castle. I run down the steps and to the door. What the hell are they running from?

"HARRY! Open the door! Filtch is after us!" Hermione yells.

I open the door and they sprint in. I slam and lock the door. "What in bloody hell is going on?" I ask.

"We...where...on...our...way here...when...Filtch...saw us..." Ron started.

"He...said...that it...was off...bounds to the...students." Hermione finished.

I look out the window and Filtch was running up to the building. "Duck!" I whisper and we get on the floor. We back against the wall.

A shadow casted on Ron, who was in the middle of Hermione and me. He let out a little whimper and pulled his knees to his chest. Once Filch's shadow was gone, we stood up and dusted off.

"You two are insane! I could have been caught!" I yell.

"Were sorry, Harry. But I for one didn't want to be caught and have dentition." Ron says.

"Yeah! Me either!" Hermione pipes in.

we walk over to the couch and sit down on it. "What do you do all day?" Ron asks.

"Nothing! It's like a little vacation that no one else is on." I tell them.

"Your lucky. Mr. Malfoy is going crazy." Hermione says.

I roll my eyes. "He's always been crazy." I say, crossing my arms.

"Anyway, After Potions yesterday; I went to go ask Snape about the homework and he was choking Malfoy. I got myself out of there before I saw seen. I didn't want to be next." Hermione explains. I tried to hide my pain. My poor Draco! I hope like hell that he's alright. I wouldn't forgive myself if he is.

"And the weird thing is that none of the teachers are doing anything about him being here." Ron says.

"He probily either paid them or threatened them." I say, under my breath.

"And that's not the only weird thing. Malfoy will NOT stop talking about you. Sure it's all bad stuff, but your all he talks about. His friends are on the verge of killing the bastard." Hermione adds. I smirk. "I'd watch out for him, Harry."

I roll my eyes. "He's harmless." I say, resting my back on the couch.

Ron's jaw drops. "You've got to be kidding me! There are rumors that he's a death eater!" He says.

I wanted to explode and tell them everything about Draco and how he's helping me out, but I know that they wouldn't belive me and Draco would kick my ass. "And your point is?" I ask.

"You're losing it too, Harry! This whole thing is going to your head. Malfoy is your enemy. E-N-E-M-Y! He wants to see you hexed in a ditch and laugh his arse off! You have to remember; he would stab you in the back the first time he earns your trust." Hermione says, shocking me. She read the note he owled me the other day! She knows he's looking out for me!

I know all the things they're saying are true, but I can't help but think that maybe Draco is sincere to his words. That he's risking being killed for a good reason. And that reason is me. I shake my head. "I don't feel like talking about Draco anymore." I say, finally.

Ron and Hermione look at me in horror. "W-What did you call him?" Hermione asks, in panic.

Oh shit! I clasp a hand to my mouth and my eyes widen. I called Malfoy, 'Draco!' "I-I meant Malfoy!" I try to tell them. Who am I kidding? They're not stupid.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?!" Ron asks.

"Nothing I swear!" I fought horribly. I've definitely fucked this up.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH THAT FERRET, ARENT YOU?!" Ron yelled in anger.

I tried my best to get into my 'I-hate-Draco-Malfoy-and-the-rest-of-the-Slythrin' state of mind. "Why would I even look his way?! He's shit! He's fucking nothing to me. He always was and always will be." I growl. I look back at the windows, just for an assurance that Draco didn't hear me. I sighed when I didn't see him.

Ron looked deathly at me. I tried to look as serious as I could. He scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I knew you and him would never in a million years be friends." He says.

I pat his back. "It's ok." I tell him. I think back to what Hermione said earlier. "I think the brat might like me though." I say, thinking out loud.

Hermione laughs and I felt my heart twitch in pain. I know they don't know the whole story about us but it still hurts. "If he did that would be the day hell freezes over." She sits there, looking as if she's thinking. "But it would explain a lot."

!!!!!!!

I look out my bedroom window, just waiting for a glimpse of Draco. I haven't seen him all day and I'm starting to miss him. I give myself a disgusted look. I don't have a problem with being gay. I known since this past summer, but still, it's the fact that I like Draco. Maybe Hermione and Ron's comments are getting to me.

I think back to last summer. Boy, that was so strange. Lots of shit came out of the closet, so to speak. I laugh and think back to Sid. I lay my head down on windowsill. I miss him so much. I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

I met Sid one day back in late June, cutting the Dursley's grass. I was being punished for snapping at Dudley and he said I pulled my wand out at him. I'll admit; I did snap at him, but I was too depressed to even hex anyone.

Sid was a walking wet dream. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair. He looked like a model. I'll never forget how he looked the day I met him. He was wearing a pair of slightly tight black jeans and a tight white shirt. I probily looked like a moron the way I looked at him.

He came over to me and asked if Dudley was there. I told him no and expected him to walk away. He didn't. He just stared at me. When I looked up at him, I felt as if he was trying to see me from the inside. He grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the house. He took me on a tour of London. I don't think I've ever had that fun in the muggle world.

I told him about what I was and he wasn't weirded out or anything. He said his 2nd cousin in America was but he never realy thought it was true. I told him everything about me. It was the most confterble I've ever felt around anyone. He was my world. I snuck out all summer to see him.

I feel the tears run down my face. I think back to that awful night of August 15. I shake my head and the tears flowed like rivers now. I took off my glasses. I got caught sneaking out to see Sid. Dudley dragged me downstairs, to the living room, and told Uncle Vernon about it. I told them everything. I had this desire to tell them that I wasn't just a wizard, but a 'faggot' also. A look of triumph came across my face. The look they gave me was classic. It almost made up the fact that Uncle Vernon stabbed me with his pen that he was using for his crossword puzzle.

I suck out one last time that night. I had to. I NEEDED to. I needed the comfort of being in Sid's arms. He told me that he loved me and that he'd be there waiting for me to return to him any day. I throw my hands to my face and allow the tears to freely flow. I run a hand through my hair. I gave my virginity to him that night. It just felt like the right thing to do. I'd never been in that kind of bliss, ever! He told me I was his everything and asked me to run away with him.

I feel like such a fool for telling him 'no.' If I would of run off with him, I would have been free from everything that is going on right now. I wouldn't be at risk of being killed at any moment of the day. I could have been a normal 16 year old.

Another reason it was so hard on me, was that it was my 16 birthday. You try telling the greatest thing you've ever loved goodbye then. Nobody was kidding, you don't forget your 16th birthday.

I saw him when I was on the way to platform 9 ¾. He was outside of the building, waiting for me. I forgot I told him I when I was going back to school. He told me he was moving to America. His parents found out that he was Bi and he was disowned. I wanted to cry right then and there. I can faintly remember the way he smelled. It's odd the way you can remember such little things. Our last kiss was possibly the most passionate kiss I've ever encountered. I almost fainted in his arms. I didn't want to leave. I felt that need to run away with him. But sadly, I walked in and got onto the train. I feel like it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

I sigh and wipe my eyes. I look down at the huge scar on my arm. 'Here's a scar on your arm to match the one on your head!' I remember Uncle Vernon yell. I ran my fingers across it. I walk over to my bed and laid down. How I would give anything just to have anyone hold me like Sid did.

"Harry? You ok?" I hear at the door.

I turn around and Draco was standing there. "Hey what's up?" I ask, trying to rid myself of thoughts of Sid.

"Nothing. You? Well that's a stupid question. You're locked in a building by yourself, course nothing's up." Draco says, answering himself.

I laugh and sit up. Draco walks over and sits next to me. "I can tell there's something wrong though" He says, his eyes full of care.

I shake my head. "No, I was just thinking about someone I met this summer." I say. Sid was NOT just someone you met over the summer, Harry!

"Who is it?" Draco asks.

I look at Draco, wondering if I could trust him. "If I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I mean Hermione and Ron don't even know." I say.

"I wont. Who is it? A secret lover?" He asks, half joking.

"He was not just a lover. He was the love of my life." I say, looking down at my sheets.

Draco's eyes widen. "HE?!"

I wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Yeah. A 'he.' I'm a 'dirty queer' as my uncle would so 'kindly' state it." I say. Why the hell did I even tell him? I'm such an idiot!

"No you're not! I just always thought where straight. And if you're a dirty queer then that..." He starts and sighs. "...Then that makes me one too." He finishes, his voice very quiet.

I look up in shock. I always thought he was like... A ladies man! This is quiet a shock. "How long have you known?" I ask.

He bit his lip and blushed. "Since the day you waltz into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. I laid eyes on you and I instantly thought, 'I've got to make friends with this chap.' As the years went on, I became more infacinated with you. I knew I'd never make friends with a person like you. Even if I tried. So I tried to upstage you. But you where the Gryiffendor golden boy. But being with you was always in the back of my mind. There's a list of people I'd love to be with and that's; Blaize, Pansy, and you." He rambles. He looks down in his lap. "Why didn't you tell me to shut my trap?"

I shrug and smile. "I don't know." I say, goofily. DRACO LIKES ME BACK! He looks up at me and our eyes lock. I lean in and close my eyes. Draco's lips softly brushed against mine. It feels like I'm kissing Sid again. I press harder and Draco slipped his tongue into my mouth. I put my arms around him and pull him closer. This is NOT like Sid, this is like Draco. It tops any kiss that anyone gave me.

I pull away and looked into Draco's eyes. They where full of love and passion. For me. That look tells me everything I need to know. He loves me.

He licked his lips and we had an ockward silence. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to admit that was the best kiss anyone has ever gave me." I tell him.

"I must agree with you." He says.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: THEY FINALY KISSED! (squeals) I'm so happy! It only took them...what...7 chapters? LOL. I told you this was gonna be a long ass story. AND there's gonna be a sequel. It's gonna be a Amish to the greatest movie of all time, "Natural Born Killers." Of course its gotta be called, "Natural Born Death Eaters." (laughs) I'm such a dork!

Does anyone know when Harry's Birthday is? I looked in all the books, but I didn't see a date. All they said was that it was in the summer before school. So I figured it was in August. I was just so kind and I let him share the same birthday as mine for the time being. LOL. If any one knows what is, give me a heads up! Thanks.

Whelp I've gotta B-day party to attend. Later!


	9. Crashed Party: Pt I

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning- This is a slash! Which means there's massive guy on guy. No like, no read.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8 Part I: Crashed Party

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_**You say you don't like the way we look**_

_**Well fuck off!" Social Parasite, Alice in Chains**_

It's a sunny Saturday and...Mr. Malfoy is finally gone! Draco and I couldn't be any happier. I'm sitting in my room, packing up my things. Draco should be here at any time to pick me up and walk me back to Hogwarts.

I hear the slam of the front door and loud footsteps coming towards my room. Draco bursts in with the biggest smile I've ever seen. "YOUR FREE, HARRY!" He yells in glee and hops into my arms.

I start to laugh and I kiss his forehead. "Your pretty happy. Is that cause I'm coming back or is it that your dad's finally gone?" I joke.

He shrugs. "I think it's a bit of both. And to top it off, Halloween is tomorrow! Which means there's going to be massive parties tonight." He says.

I close my bag and put Hedwig in her cage. I sigh and look around. Draco grabs my hand and yanks me down stairs with my things. I had to catch myself from slipping on the stairs. "Woah! I'm gonna fall!" I tell him.

"Not if I'm here." He says. He looks back and smiles. I smile back. He's so perfect.

We walk outside and I feel the refreshing cool air hit my face. I sigh and sit in the cold, dead grass. "I don't wanna go back. Let's just live here." I joke.

He laughs and shakes his head. "You're a crack-up, Potter."

!!!!!!!

Back at school, Hermione leaps into my arms and kisses my cheek. "YOUR FINALY BACK!" She squeals. Ron grabs my things and we start to head toward Gryiffendor tower.

"Boy, has it been boring without you." Ron says.

"You could of came and visited me." I tell them. I think about it now and they only came to see me that one time. Draco came and saw me every day! That's a bit...weird.

"We where gonna; But Malfoy saw us on the way back and turned us in. We've been doing muggle cleaning all damn week. That ferret." Ron sneered. I laugh mentally. He realy must of just wanted 'us' time.

"I feel sorry for you guys." I tell them.

"It's horrible." Ron whines.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Ron, I've been doing that my whole life. Deal with it. It's not like it will kill your or anything." She shot at the red-head.

Ron looks over at her in disbelief. "It might not **KILL** me, but it's eating away at the skin on my hands." He fought.

I start to laugh. "Calm down you too. And Ron, she's right. It won't kill you or eat at your hands...much." I say. I couldn't resist.

Ron crosses his arms and huffs. "I'm still sticking to my story." He says. Hermione and I roll our eyes.

I think about tonight and it hits me. "Who's having the Halloween party tonight?" I ask.

"Slythrin."

I groan. "Let me guess where not aloud to go, are we?" I ask.

"Yeah. It totally sucks ass." Hermione says. "I think Malfoy thought of the idea."

I nod. Then I smirk. "Don't worry you guys. We'll get into that party." I tell them.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Ron asks.

I throw my hands up. "All I have to say is that we **will** be going to that party of that, so make no other plans."

!!!!!!!

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about how I could approach Draco about tonight. I can't say; 'Hey Draco! Do you think my friends and I can come to the party tonight? Thanks!' That would just be tacky and rude.

Draco's owl flew into my room. I smile. The boy's already ahead of me. I take the note from the owl and read it:

_Harry,_

_You better be coming to the party tonight. If you do, don't you DARE bring Mudblood and Weasel. I'm already getting chewed out for inviting you. Don't make it fucking worse on me._

_See you tonight,_

_Draco_

MUDBLOOD AND WEASEL?! They're my friends. Do I call Crabbe and Goyle 'Fatass' and 'moron?' I go over to my parchment on the desk and scratch down:

_Draco,_

_I'm coming, but I can't assure you that Ron and Hermione aren't. They're being extra clingy today and want to spend the whole night with me._

_Sorry babe,_

_Harry_

I seal the note and tie it around the owl's foot. It flys off and I smile. Now what the hell am I gonna wear...

!!!!!!

I picked out an all black outfit and a black cape to match this Zorro looking mask. I know its not called for but when its all said and done, if the Slythrin's don't notice who I am, then that's good on my part. I'm not in the mood to be beaten up.

Ron walks in and sees me getting ready. He gives me this strange look. "You going somewhere, Harry?" He asks.

I frown. I'll feel bad if I don't bring him. "Yeah, and so are you and Hermione. Go find an outfit and meet me in the commons in 30 minutes.

Ron's smiles big. "Alright. I'll be quick." He says. I laugh. I know Draco said to leave them here, but fuck that.

!!!!!!

Damn this place is packed! I see Cho and her eyes widen with surprise and happiness. She jogs over to me. "Wow! Your realy risking it, aren't you?" She asks.

I smile. "I'm always risking it. This is child's play for me." I tell her.

"I hope Malfoy doesn't see you..." She starts when we hear a throat being cleared behind us.

"You've got balls, Potter. Coming to a party you Gryiffendorks were banned from." The voice says behind us. I mentally smiled. It's Draco.

I turn around to catch his gaze. It was full of lust and desire. I shiver and he smirks. Cho looks up at him. "Just let him be. I doubt he'll cause you any problems." She says. I smirk. If she only knew it was all an act...

"It's not that. But I do belive that Potter needs to be put in his place." He says. He roughly grabs my cape and drags me up to the dormitories. There where tons of couples snogging and doing 'other' things. He pulls me into a closet and turns on the light. He smiles at me.

I look down at a shoebox. I pale and then blush. "Um, w-who's closet is this?" I ask, nervously.

He looks at me strangely. "Why in bloody hell do you care?" He asks. His eyes meet my gaze of the gay porn in the box. He rolls his eyes. "Don't play stupid, Harry. It's not cute." He says and takes off my mask. He kisses me roughly and I close my eyes.

He softly pushed me against the wall behind me and forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and he smirked against my mouth. "I won't try to." I say seductively into his mouth. He groans and grinded against me and made us both moan.

I wrap my arms around him tighter and began to fight for dominance in the tongue dueling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my ass and I gasped. His mouth traveled down my neck. He licked and sucked on it and I threw my head back for better access.

"I didn't think you where gonna show up today." He muffles against my neck.

Draco bit down on my neck, causing him to drawl blood. As he licked it up I moaned, "Like I'd pass up at time to see you.

His hands came back around front and traveled up and down my chest. He took off my shirt and dropped it to the ground. His hands traveled lower and landed on my erection. I feel myself becoming harder with his every touch. He lightly brushed his hand across the bulge in my pants and I pressed against his hands, begging silently to be touched.

He gave me a surprise kiss and caused me to hitch my breath. I broke away this time for much needed air. I pushed him hard against the opposite wall and kissed up to his ear. "You should put me in my place more often." I say breathlessly against his ear.

He shivers and grinds against me again. I kiss at his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. I toss it away and kiss down his chest. I flicked a tongue against one of his nipples and he moans loudly. I look up at him and smile.

I travel down to his pants and was about to unbutton them when the closet door opened. I look over to see who was intruding in on our fun moment and I paled. It was Ron and Hermione. They stood there with their jaws just hanging open and there faces where white.

**Oh fuck.**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! What is up?! This is where everything begins to spin out of control. Did I get a little too intense with the makeout scene? I wanted a makeout scene realy, realy bad and I didn't want this to drag on forever so you kinda gotta step it up and go a little bit faster. From this point on, I'm gonna try and have a song lyric at the top of each chapt. It just seems fun. I should have the next part to this chapt up by Wednesday or earlier. Don't get pissed if it's not.

Thanks to everyone who informed me on when Harry's b-day is. I feel like a complete moron now. (blushes) When I got 6 reviews telling me it was July 31st, I felt so stupid. Like I said, I couldn't find it and I'm sticking to my story. LOL. Whelp, review me. Later.


	10. Crashed Party: Pt II

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not that lucky.

Warning- This is a slash! No like? No read.

**Chapter 8: Crashed Party Pt: II**

"_**What does 'friend' mean to you?**_

_**A word so wrongfully abused."- Frogs, Alice in Chains**_

I stand up and Draco grabs his shirt. He pushes Ron out of the way and looks back at me. "Later Potter." He says, grinning and disappears down the stairs. Thanks for the backup!

I stand there, embarrassed and exposed. "Come on, Harry. I think we all need to talk." Hermione says. I grab my mask and slide it back on. I know everyone MUST know that I just snogged Draco, but I still feel the need to wear it.

We walk down the steps and Cho runs up to me. "Are you ok, Harry?! Someone said Malfoy was hexing you." She says.

I blush but thankfully the mask covered it. "No, I-I'm fine." I say, smiling at her to assure her everything was ok.

She looks up at me and smiles back. Them she pales. "Uh...H-Harry...um...your neck..." She stutters.

I pale too. Great! He gave me a hikky! Hermione grabs my arm and yanks me away from Cho. We run out of the party and outside. We walk a ways from school. I know there's going to be some major yelling gonna happen.

We stop and we all sit on the ground in a circle. The ground is cold, but I'm completely numb. I look down in my lap. I take a peak at Ron and he wouldn't even look at me.

"WELL?!" Hermione demands.

I look up. "Well what?" I ask

"Don't play stupid, Harry! What the fuck is going on between you and Malfoy?!" She yells.

My mind blanks. I don't even know anymore! First we where enemies, then two people who wanted to defeat his dad, next we where friends and after that I don't have a goddamn clue.

"ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER US?!" Ron barks.

I jumped. I hope I'll say the right thing. "What if..." I start.

"What if we where lovers?"

I look up to see Draco standing behind Hermione and Ron. Ron looked up at him and glared.

"We didn't ask you, Ferret." Ron growls.

"Yeah!" Hermione agrees. She turns to me. "He is lying, right?"

I look at her. I'd love to tell her he was wrong. But I can't. "I'm sorry you guys." I say, quietly.

"Don't feel sorry, Harry! Your friends should accept you for the way you are!" Draco snaps. I look from Draco to Hermione to Ron. I wish I knew what to do.

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione asks.

"A few days."

"Do you actually like this bastard?" Ron asks.

I at him and then to Draco. "I don't like the bastard..." I see Draco's face fall. I stand up and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his waist. "I love him." I finish. Draco smiles and kisses my cheek.

Ron shot up. "Harry! You can't be a fucking queer! That's just nasty! It's wrong ...and I refuse to be a friend to a butt-fucking faggot!!" He explodes.

My heart sinks. This can't be Ron talking. Not the Ron who has been loyal to me since day one. The one who sticks up for me. He has been like a brother. I feel the tears spring to my eyes.

"Hermione, please tell me you don't feel the same." I squeak out. Please let her take my side. PLEASE!!

Her eyes gave off this 'I'm-so-sorry' look. She looked at Ron and then back to me as if she was deciding who to go with. She looks at me and sighs. "I-I'm sorry Harry." She says and stands up. She walks next to Ron and stands loyal next to him. "I still love you like a brother but...it's just sick. I don't think it's right. I know someday you'll understand."

My sadness was overridden by my anger. "Do you actually think I ASKED to be gay?! I'd love to be what you 2 call normal, but I fucking can't! You know what, true friends would stand by my side and tell me that they love me for who I am. True friends don't back out of it when they find out something about them that they don't like.

"I knew you two weren't good friends WAY before this whole thing. Did either one of you owl me over the summer? I was fucking coping with the loss of the only father figure I had. I was stuck in that fucking room by myself, starving myself and wishing I could just die.

"Thankfully I found someone who was there for me. He was the greatest thing I ever had in the muggle world. He helped me discover the real me! I found out shit I never knew about. If I didn't have Draco here, I would have forgotten EVERYTHING Sid taught me this summer. If you where any good friends you would of helped me out during my rough times!" I explode.

Ron and Hermione just stared at me. I think I even startled Draco. I grip him hard on his arm and we walk away.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone!! I'm soooooooo sorry about the wait! Ok my computer went out on me and we didn't have the internet on the other computer. So then a week later, the Sunday AD's came in and there was a super cheap 'puter. So happy day for me and happy day for you. I'm still getting use to all the new features. (I get to type on Works!!) School starts tomorrow so I don't know how often I will be updating but it will be updated at least once a week. So...yeah. I have tons of other things I gotta update so...Later!!_


	11. Needed Comfort Zone

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning**- This is a slash! Massive guy on guy is gonna go on.

**Chapter 9: Needed Comfort Zone**

"_**What are we/ What you wanna be." 'Bullet Proof', Goo Goo Dolls**_

I can **NOT** believe that just happened. Ron and Hermione where always there for me. Draco takes me to this ledge where it overlooks all of the school grounds. The moon was out and it's freezing out. I sit down and let my feet dangle over the ledge and I sigh.

"Thanks for the backup." I say.

He sits down next to me. "No problem. I sorry all that happened back there." He says.

"Who told you that they yanked me out of the party?" I ask. I gotta thank them. Maybe.

"Cho Chang. She thought I was trying to strangle you." He says. Oh right. The hikky. "Well I told her that some Hufflepuff slut stole you away and snogged your ass."

I laugh and sigh. "It's not gonna matter. By next week, everyone's gonna know that I'm gay and I'm with my own enemy." I say and groan at my own words. I would give anything to be pushed off this ledge.

Draco puts his arm around me. "It could be worse." He says.

"How?"

He shrugs. "I don't know how but I know it can be." He says.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "It's just that...I hardly know what we are." I admit. He leans over and kisses me softly. I kiss back with more force and passion. His tongue snakes into my mouth and, almost shyly, he sweeps the inside of it. I grip him hard. It took every ounce of my strength not to faint. He breaks the kiss and smiles over at me.

"What do you think we are, Harry?" Draco asks, he asks huskily. His blue eyes are shining beautifully in the moonlight.

"I-I guess where together." I say. I blush and look away, causing a laugh from Draco.

"Well then that's what we are." He says and kisses me again. This is so much nicer than the hot and heavy stuff in the closet. It's nice and slow. But...I can't say I completely **HATED** the hot and heavy.

I sigh when the kiss broke. Ron and Hermione flew into my brain and I groan. "I can't believe they did that to me." I say again.

"Me either. I figured they would understand because they where your frie-" Draco started, but I cut in.

"They weren't my friends."

He just looked at me, sadly. I clung to him and I felt the tears flow out of my eyes. I can't hold it back any longer. I sob into Draco's robe. He rubs my back and whispered to me that I'd be alright. How did I get this lucky? This is exactly what Sid would have done.

"D-Draco..." I muffle into his shirt.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you." I say, quietly.

He yanks me away and hold me by my shoulders. He looks over at me in shock. "H-Harry?" He stutters.

"I truly love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I say, looking into his eyes.

He looks at me with sympathy in his eyes. What's that look for? "Your just really thankful that I'm here. Your just trying to cling to anything right now. I know how that is." He says, sounding like he's trying to assure himself rather than me.

I give him a confused look. I was not expecting this. "You don't believe me?" I ask.

He hushes me. "I just think your mind is reeling and your confused on who your friends are." He admits.

I stand. WHAT THE FUCK?! I tell the last thing I have that I love him and he doesn't believe it!? I rub his blond head roughly. "I'm heading to bed for the night. I'll owl you if I need anything." I say, holding in my anger in and I stomp away.

****

I walk into Gryffindor common room to see everyone staring at me. "What's going on?" I ask, nervously. Like I don't know.

"Don't play stupid. Ron told us all about the party, you dirty snake shagger." Neville yells, shocking me.

I push though the crowd and up to my bed. I pull the sheet across my bed so no one can look at me and I say a spell, making a shield around my bed. I cuddle up to my pillow and cry into it. I need a good cry. I'm alone. I'm alone and I hate my life. My friends are gone and my boyfriend doesn't believe anything that comes out of my mouth. And to top it all off; I'm now a walking insult target.

Why did Draco have to say he didn't believe me? Why didn't he just say 'Harry, I love you too' or 'Same here. Now and always.' I got gypped on the whole situation. I close my eyes and drift off

(Dream)

I'm back at the cliff with Draco. I'm seeing it though Voldemart's eyes but it's ok. I'm standing pretty far away from him but close enough to hear him.

"Oh, Harry. What a mess we've gotten into. You think you love me, and I think I might love you. This WASN'T suppose to happen! I'm your enemy! You're my enemy! I'm not suppose to feel like this for you. And if it wasn't worse; I'm a bloody Death Eater! So why was I snogging you in my closet, like we where long time lovers? AND WHY THE HELL DO I FEEL BAD FOR FUCKING UP YOUR FRIENDSHIPS?!

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't tell me in words." He says and then smirks. "I know what he could do. He could prove it to me by-" Draco starts but I was ripped from my dream from the ruffling of my curtains. I shot up to look Ginny Wesley in the eyes.

'What in bloody hell are you doing?!' I mouth.

'I need to talk to you.' She mouths back.

I roll my eyes and pat my bed. She climbs in and she says the same curse I said a few hours before. "What's wrong with you?" I ask.

She squirms on my bed a bit. "Um...is what there saying about you and Malfoy true?" She asks.

I nod. "'Fraid so." I say.

"Ron is being so immature about it all. So is Hermione. Ever since they hooked up-" She starts and my jaw drops. She covers her mouth and pales.

"THEY HOOKED UP?!" I yell. Thank Merlin for the silencing charms.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you." She says.

That explains Hermione's actions in the field tonight. "I don't think it matters, Gin. I doubt Ron will ever talk to me again." I say.

"Well if he doesn't come around, you'll always have me." She says.

I smile and pull her in for a bone shattering hug. I need a hug and a friend right now and I have both.

**Author's Note**: Ok, to explain for the 3 week's of un-updating. Ok my computer broke down and I was computer less for week or so. (Thank god for sales.) Well I check my email to find out I was suspended off And then that was another week. I got all psyched up to find out that the day that I was suppose to update my story, found another reason to get me kicked off for another week! And then I finally got to update! So take this bonus chapter as a token of my apogee. Well here's some good news. I've finished writing out this story! There 7 more chapters left to type up. And yes, there is a lemon scene towards the end. (I'm such a pervert.) Whelp, I'm gonna go. Later!


	12. Crowed But Not Alone

**Disclaimer**- _I don't own Harry Potter_.

**Warning**- _This is a slash. Don't like, don't read._

**Note**- _Ok, from this point on, Ron's going to super OCC._

**Chapter 10: Crowded But Not Alone**

"_**Everything's wrong/But it's alright", '2 Days in February' Goo Goo Dolls**_

I feel so alone. I really didn't **_DO _**anything wrong! Everyone's looking at me like I'm a sick-o. I hate this. I have Ginny but...I don't know.

I went down to breakfast and when I walked in, people just glared at me. I heard a group of 5th years whispering. I heard my name and Draco's name. I shot a glare back, but it was very weak.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Ginny snaps. The group shook there heads at us.

We sat at the end of the table, by a 1st year. He just stared at me. "Yes?!" I snap.

"Don't you usually sit up with all the 6th years?" He asks.

"Does it matter where I sit?!" I growl. The kid jumps. He gets up and he moves.

I look up to see Draco looking at me with sympathic eyes. I look down at the food on my plate. I feel the sickness swelling in my stomach. "Gin, I gotta go to the loo. I'm not feeling too good." I say and bolt out of the Great Hall.

I run to the closest loo. I collapse into a stall and begin to vomit. Once I'm done, I wipe my mouth off and lay my head on the side of the stall. I start to cry. Just when I started to eat right, I begin to feel like crap again.

"Don't tell me that food makes you sick again."

My eyes widen. I open the stall door and Draco was standing there. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was fine yesterday." I say.

"But your life was ok yesterday. I'm sorry I ruined your life, Harry." Draco says, his eyes sad and to the floor.

I pull him down to sit next to me. "Drac, it's not your fault. I got myself into this, I'll get myself out...**_IF_** I want to." I say.

I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. He kisses my forehead. My lower lip begins to quiver as I hold in my tears. "You can cry." He says quietly and I begin to sob into his shirt.

"I don't know what to do. Yesterday everyone wanted to kill me and now they just look at me like I'm something unpleasant. I don't like it." I sob.

"I'll never look at you like that, Harry." He whispers.

I walk into the Gryffindor commons room. I see Ron by the fireplace. He looks back at me and glares.

"Late from breakfast. Ginny told me you ran off to the bathroom with Malfoy. Needed a quick fuck?" Ron growls at me.

He starts to walk towards me. I push past him. I wont let **_him_** get to me. "HEY! I asked you a question." He yells at me.

"I don't have to answer to you." I snap. I clench my fists.

Ron slams me against the wall. "You should answer to me when I ask you something." He shot at me.

I look him deathly. "Last time I checked; I don't have to answer to a poor piece of shit like you." I growl. My eyes widen and my mouth drops. DID I JUST SAY THAT?! Ron's mouth opens too. He punches me hard in my stomach and I collapse to the ground, gasping for air.

Ron spits on me. "Snobby queer." He grumbles and stomps off. I shakily lift my head. Everyone goes back to what they where doing before the fight. There acting like nothing happened. I stand up and bolt out of there. I run as fast as I could. I just need to leave.

I go outside and I see Hagrid's hut. I smile. He should help me...I think. He's been there for me any other time I needed help.

"Hey ain't that Potter?" I hear behind me. Damn, it's Pansy Parkinson. I run faster.

"HEY! Hold on!" I hear another voice yell. Blaize Zabini. Oh shit!

I run as quick as I could. Then I felt something get caught on my shoe. I fall to the ground with an "Oof!" I fall to the ground, hard.

I hear footsteps coming close. I grab my glasses and slip them on. Their crooked and cracked. I groan. I grab my wand and say a quick repairing spell. It wasn't quick enough though. I saw shadows on the ground.

"Where not gonna hurt you, Potter." Pansy says.

I slip on my back and look up at the two Slythrins. "How the hell do I know that?" I snap.

"Because..." Blaize starts and sighs. "Because you've made Draco the happiest I've seen him in years." He says. "You've made him truly and honestly happy."

"So your not gonna hex me?"

"DO YOU LISTEN T-" Pansy starts to yell but Blaize hushes her. "Do you listen to a damn thing?! Where not hexing you!"

"Well I'll just kill your ass if you hurt Draco." Blaize says.

I smirk. "That wont happen anytime soon."

I've decided to sleep outside tonight. It's a bit chilly. I'd rather be cold than dead. I'm laying under my inviblity cloke, hoping no one sees me.

On my way back to Gryffindor tower tonight, I ran into Ron and Neville. I think Ron was still pissed off about the thing I said earlier cause he and Neville tried to kick my ass. But I ended up giving Neville a black eye and Ron a fat lip.

I sit up and look around. I see Draco standing around. What in bloody hell is he doing?

"Where the fuck are you, Harry? I know your miserable, but take it out on me. I mean it is mostly my fault that all this bollocks is happening to you." I hear him say.

I stand up and take off the cloke. I walk over to him. "It's not your fault, Draco." I whisper. He jumps and turns to face me.

He hugs me. "But I feel like it is." He says. He goes to kiss me but I back away. His eyes look at me full of curiosity. "What's wrong?"

God I wish he **_could_** kiss me! I point to my lower lip. "Ron hit me today. It's all swollen and if hardly any pressure touches it, it hurts like a fucker." I explain.

"WEASLEY HIT YOU?!" He yells.

I hush him. "It's ok. Really. I got him back." I assure him. He doesn't look convinced.

"Why the hell are you out here?" He asks.

I blush. "To avoid conflict."

The grip on my waist tightens. "He's gonna get it." He growls.

Oh no! "What do you mean 'he's gonna get it?'" I ask. I hope it's not what I think it is.

"Where gonna get him, Harry. He wont hurt you again. Trust me." He says, looking me in the eyes.

"Draco, please don't hurt him. I don't want yo-" I start but he grips me tighter.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks, demandingly.

"Yeah..."

"Case closed." He says and lets go.

I'd never seen him so scary. I don't like it. Not at all.

"Come on. Your sleeping with me tonight." He says and we head to Slythrin tower.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! What's up! This chapter is really boring. Sorry about that. Your probably saying, "Ron couldn't hurt a fly." And your right. But I needed a villain and he was the only one that could fit. I mean come on, could you picture Hermione kicking Harry's ass? I can't and I don't think I wanna. Whelp sorry again for such a boring chapter. (I hate this chapter.) Later.


	13. Not Any Better

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter Cries

Warning- This is a slash, whatever. You should know what it is after 11 Chapters.

**Chapter: Not Any Better**

"_**I try and try to break away from all the pain I'm feeling"- Staind, 'Change'**_

I sit up and yawn. I think that was the best sleep I've had in a good while. I grab my glasses off the floor and slip them on. I look over at Draco. He's still asleep. I brush a strand of blond hair out of his face. He is so beautiful.

I lightly shake him. I lean down and whisper, "Wake up, babe."

He smiles and his eyes open. I lean in and give him a quick kiss. He rubs his eyes when the kiss ends. "Did you sleep ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, you?"

He grins. "Very."

I sigh and stretch. I look around on the bed. "Drac, where's my cloke?" I ask.

"On the floor, why?"

"DRACO! WE HAVE CLASSES!" I hear Crabbe yell.

"Shit!" I grumble and look over the bed, trying to have the curtain cover my head. It's not on this side!!

The other curtain is pulled back and I look over to see a shocked Crabbe. "Um...what in bloody hell is going on?" He asks.

"Potter spent the night. Gotta problem with it?" Draco growls.

"Um kinda." Crabbe says quietly.

"WHAT?!" Draco yells angrily.

Crabbe bows his head. "I don't have a problem." He says and walks away.

I look over at Draco. He huffs and lays back down. I frown down at him. "I gotta go. I need clothes." I tell him.

He sighs and looks up at me with his blue eyes sharp. "Alright; but if Weasel fucks with you, I'll kill him." He says.

"You wont have to worry about it. I'll probably hurt him before you get a chance." I tell him.

Draco nods. "Well I'll see you in Potions. I'll sneak you up a muffin." He says. I kiss him and climb out of bed. Draco leans over the bed and grabs my cloke. "Your gonna need this." He says and tosses my cloke at me and I leave.

_Change The Scene_

I walk into Gryffindor tower and everyone stares at me. I lower my head and head up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored it. If I can fight Voldemart, I can take down a 6th year easily. I stomp into the dormitories and to my trunk. I heard the door shut.

"You where out all night."

I close my eyes and mentally groan. It's Ron.

I grab my clothes. "And?" I growl.

"I was just stating the obvious." He says.

I spun around. "Why do you care?" I snap.

"I don't."

I glare at the ugly red-head. And to think this asshole was my best fucking friend. "Why don't you leave me alone?" I ask angrily.

"Because you and I have unfinished business." He sneers.

I stomp toward the loo. Ron grabs my arm. "Get the fuck off of me!" I growl. I try to whip away from his grip but he was holding on to hard. I punch him in the stomach and he falls to the ground. I leap over him and into the bathroom.

I lock the door and pat my pants. "FUCK!" I yell. I left my wand at Draco's! Sure enough, after the knob was shaken, the door was busted open.

"Fucking dick!" He growls. His eyes are almost black. I've never seen Ron so scary in my life. This is the same Ron that was too much of a chicken shit to smash a spider. It's odd to see him like this. He pushes me into the tub. "Stupify!" He yells. FUCK! Now I can't move!

He points his wand at my chest. I glare at him. "You don't think people will notice that I'll be gone?" I growl.

"Fuck you!" He spat.

"Draco will notice first. He'll tell Dumbledor that I'm missing and a school hunt will go into effect. Sooner or later, you'll be caught and sent straight to Askaban." I inform him with an evil smirk. Draco is really wearing off on me.

Ron pushes his wand harder into my chest. "Rictsempra!" He screams and I feel my body become electrified. I scream in pain and faint...

_Change Scene_

I wake up in the Hospital wing with Draco and Ginny at my side. I look over at them two and Draco's eyes widen.

"HARRY! Your alive!!" He yells and hops to his feet. He rushes over to me and begins to shower me with kisses.

"OW!" I yelp and he pulls away.

Draco pales. "Oh shit! Harry, I'm sorry!" He says.

I laugh. "Don't worry. I'd do the same if you where me right now." I say with a rusty voice. He smiles. Just to see him makes my whole day better.

I look over at Ginny. "You **_DO_** know your brother did this." I ask.

She nods. "Seamus took the blame. He's expelled." She says, frowning.

My mouth drops open. "Why would he take the blame?!" I ask.

She shrugs. "No one knows for sure." She says.

I groan. Why is everyone taking his side!? I shake my head. "This is so fucked up!" I say.

She nods. "I know." She says and looks up at the clock. "Damn, I gotta go. Hermione wanted to know how you where doing. I told her I'd go see her at 6 to give her the update." Ginny says. She walks over to me and kisses my forehead. She looks over to Draco. "Stick by his side."

"I wouldn't leave the building even if the building was on fire." He says. Ginny smile and leaves.

Draco turns to me and sighs. He ran a hand though my hair. I look up at him. "So when are we gonna kick some weasel arse?" I ask.

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! I've been super busy. I've started a new story. It's in Draco's POV, Yeah I like first person, and trust me there is nothing very fluffy with that story. It's pretty intense. My friend told me I was psycho for even thinking it up. Then I've been working on a one-shot smut story for I got sick of the fact that every time I see Draco Malfoy, I see him fucking dudes. I HAD to give him some of his dignity back; so I got him having a threesome with Hermione and Ginny. And I was bored. LOL. You know how it is. Whelp, the next chapter is crazy. Pretty awesome. Harry Gets Revenge. Look out for that, Later!


	14. Action And Reaction

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning**- Slash

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**Chapter 12: Action and Reaction**_

_**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**_

"_**I can't believe/ Never again/ Trusted in you"- Staind, "Can't Believe"**_

Draco and I creep into Gryffindor tower with Draco under my invisibility cloke. I'm smiling for the first time in a while. I'm actually giddy and really fired up to do this. It's been awhile that I've felt like this.

We head straight up to the dormitories. I look around. Good, everyone's asleep. We head over to Ron's bunk. I quietly take off the cloke to kiss Draco. He smiles. I pull out my wand and say a silencing spell at Ron. His snoring went away. Hm, why didn't I try that before.

The cloke goes over me and Draco lightly pushes me aside. I take it off and give him a confused look. He kisses my nose. 'Let me do this part.' He mouths. I nod and throw the cloke back over myself. I see him mumble something and Ron's arms are tied to his front by an unseen force.

Ron's eyes shot open. He goes to speak but he finds out quickly that he can't. I smirk. Bloody moron. Draco and I grab him and put him under the cloke with us. We rush outside and down the field. We got a good distance away from Hagrid's hut before pushing Ron to the hard, cold November ground. I kick him and he squirms and rolls on his stomach. I roughly roll him onto his back and straddle his waist.

"Ron..." I say, shaking my head then sighing. I can see the fear in his eyes in the moonlight. He tries to look away but Draco kept his head still.

"You'd better look at him. He's really pissed off at you. I'd hate to be in your shoes." Draco whispers in his ear. He lightly strokes the side of the ugly red-head's face. "You'd actually be kind of cute if you didn't have the retched Weasley hair." He whispers. He nips on the lobe of Ron's ear. Ron squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth.

"DRAC!" I wine.

Draco blushes. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." He says. I lean over and kiss him. Ron squirms under me. I break the kiss to strike Ron against the face.

"Your ruining my moment, Weasel." I growl. This feels...**GREAT**! All my pent-up anger is filtering right now on Weasely.

I put and arm on either side of Ron's head. I look down at him. My hair falls into my eyes, but I don't care. Ron is staring up at me, terrified. I'm feeding off his fear. "Your probably wondering why you of all people is on the ground about to be killed by 'the-boy-who-lived.' I'll tell you why. Well for starters; you where suppose to be my friend and stand by my side though the rough times. You nor Hermione. But every time YOU two where in fucking trouble, I dropped everything to save your arses. Merlin forbid if you have to help me. Why isn't Hermione laying next to you, you think. Well, She didn't fucking hit me for no apparent reason. YOU WHERE MY FUCKING FRIEND! FRIENDS DON'T HIT EACH OTHER RON!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL THEY ARE!!" I scream.

I go to grab my wand when someone grabs me. I look up at Draco, who is looking at me oddly.

"Finish him, Harry." He says.

I look over at my arm and I didn't see anyone. All of a sudden, I'm yanked up. I turn around. "SHOW YOURSELF OR GET THE FUCK AWAY. I NEED TO FINISH THIS SHIT." I growl.

Dumbledor appears in front of me shaking his head and frowning. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Come with me."

_**XoXoXoXo**_

Draco and I sit in the chairs in Dumbledor's office. Both of our heads are hanging. I-I don't know what came over me. I mean, I ALMOST KILLED RON FOR MERILIN SAKE!

Dumbledor comes in and walks over to his desk. He shakes his head. "I never thought a prefect and 'the-boy-who-lived' would be in this situation. This is so unlike you both." He says.

I nod and look over at Draco. He is frowning, just like me. "I know, sir." Draco says.

Dumbledor sighs. "I hate to do this but I have no choice. I have to expel you both." He says, sadly. My eyes look up at him and my stomach drops. Did he just say...e-expell?! I glance over a Draco and his expression is the same as mine.

"I wrote both of your families telling them that saying that you will be coming home tomorrow night. You should be lucky I'm not going to tell the Ministry of Magic." He says. I can't barley breathe. I grip the chair hard. "You two may leave now."

We stand and slowly leave. We get out to the hall. I collapse to the floor. I start to cry. "This isn't fair! It's not fucking FAIR!" I scream.

Draco rushes to my side and holds me close. I push him away. "This is all mostly YOUR fault!" I growl.

Draco is taken back. "How the hell is it my fault? You didn't have to do it along with me." He growls. Tears fill his eyes. "This hurt's Harry. I don't want you to be mad at me the last day where together, but I REFUSE to be the one your going to accuse. If your gonna blame it all on me, well fuck you, Harry Potter!" Draco shouts and stomps away.

_**OxOxOxOxOx**_

The train is here. The tears fill my eyes. I don't wanna go. I want to run away and live in the mountains or something. I don't want to go. This is just as bad as the day that Sirius died.

I get onto the train. I went into a different compartment of Draco. I put my head in my hands and begin to cry. I've lost it all. Friends, School and now Draco. I look up to see Draco walking past. Our eyes lock and he glares at me and stomps away. I bite my lip to hold back the new coming tears. It doesn't work! The tears go down my face. I wanna die.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Author's Note: Here ya go. Another chaptie! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's short but it works. I've just been in a typey mood and just decide to type this up. I'll probably update again this weekend. This story is just getting crazier and crazier. What's Harry going to do without his Draco? We'll find out in the next chapter! Later!!


	15. Insecurity

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning- **This is a SLASH!_

_**Note- **I know it's been awhile but this is all done in Harry's point of view. Oh and there's a slight lime in this chapter._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 13: Insecurity**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"_**When you want it/ It goes away too fast/Sometimes you hate it/ It always seems to last"- Marilyn Manson, Speed of Pain**_

"How the fuck did you mess this up, boy?" Uncle Vernon yells at me when we get home.

"I tried to kill someone."

He looks at me confused. I don't think he can choose what emotion he wants. He can either be kinda proud that I almost killed a 'weirdo', or he can be pissed off that I tried to kill someone. "Go to your room. I'll send up your dinner later." He says.

I drag myself up the stairs and to my room. I lay down on my bed and sigh. The door locks and I frown. Great. I get to think about Draco. About how **_I _**fucked everything up.

I hate my life right now. I have lost another person I love AND to top it off I've lost my home. The only place I've ever felt accepted in. I look over at my trunk. I feel the anger boiling inside of me. I hop off my bed and stomp over to it and toss everything I have in it around my room. I begin to scream at the top of my lungs.

I look down in my trunk and the last thing I have in there is my wand. If I lose my wand over this damn situation, I will fucking kill that red-headed wanker if it's the last thing I EVER do. I fall to my knees and begin to cry. What the fuck am I thinking?! That's what has gotten me into this mess is trying to kill someone.

I lay my head on the floor and sigh. I wish I was back at Hogwarts, being the gay couple with Draco. Being happy. Merlin, Draco and I shouldn't of fought yesterday. It's all my fault. And I know it. I miss him so much. My bloody life is over without Draco. I KNOW Hermione and Ginny will never talk to me again. He was the last thing I had left.

If I could only feel Draco's body by me. I need that great, fuzzy, warm feeling in my stomach. I cry harder into the carpet. I need Sid right now. I look out the window and I see the moon. I remember how stunning Draco looks in the moonlight. I scoff. Great, now I'm getting all sappy about him.

I see food slide under the doggie door the prats installed over summer. I look at it and gasp. What the bloody hell is going on?! It's a ACTUAL meal. I crawl over to it and pick up the note:

Harry,

This will only happen once. You aunt doesn't know. Live it up.

Uncle Vernon

_**Ooooooo**_

It's been 3 weeks since I've seen Draco. I've stopped eating. But it's not like I'm getting enough to fill me anyway. The Dursley's are having a Christmas party. I'm not to make a bloody sound. They told their friends that I was shipped overseas for a Disciplinary School and I only come back during the summer.

I lay down and imagine what Draco and I would of done this Christmas Eve. I smirk and take off my trousers when dirty thoughts flow into my mind. I slowly begin to wank off. I can almost taste Draco's skin. As more thoughts about Draco dominating me, the quicker my hand went.

I was so close to coming when the door bust open. I threw a blanket over my lower torso and my eyes shot to the door. I see Draco standing there, smirking.

"Wanking off about me, Harry?"

I blush. "How...What...Explain to me what the bloody hell is going on." I say, stumbling on the words.

He shuts the door and comes over to me. He kisses me softly and takes the blanket off. His hand runs on my erection and I gasp. "I came to get you, Luv. I would hate to spend Christmas without my lover." He coos softly into my ear.

I shut my eyes and throw my head back. I begin to move my hips into his hand. He leans over and begins to suck on my neck as his hand moves faster. I grab Draco's head and bring it to me and kiss him roughly. Draco's thumb ghosts over the head of my cock and I cum, moaning his name.

I collapse onto the bed, panting and spent. When I head slurping noises, I open my eyes to see Draco licking his hand off. I shudder and soak in the sight. So sexy. He wipes the rest of my come on my sheet and stands up. "Come on. Where leaving to Malfoy Manor." He says.

"How?"

"Floo power. Duah. I'm not a bloody moron like Weasel who likes to take his dad's car to a muggle world." He says.

I stand up and pull back on my jeans. I grab my wand out of my trunk and release Hedwig. "I don't know when I'll be coming back so I'm letting you go. You're a great owl, but you've gotta go." I say. I open up my window and let her fly away.

I grab Draco's clean hand and we head downstairs. I look around at all the stunned faces. "What the hell did you do to them, Drac?" I ask.

"I just came through the fire. Nothing special."

I laugh. "It's not everyday muggles see someone come from their fire." I tell him.

"What about the 'Santie Cause' bloke? Muggles always talk about him."

"He's not real."

Draco looks taken back. "Really?! This little girl told me she saw him in some store or something." He says.

I kiss his cheek. "Your so cute when your clueless about muggles." I say.

Uncle Vernon stomps over to me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" He screams at me.

Draco pulls out his wand and mumbles something and causes him to fly back to the wall behind him. "Muggles are so bloody annoying." He grumbles.

"Tell me about it. I lived with them for 16 years."

I hear someone ask Aunt Petunia what a 'muggle' is. She fiddles with her hair. "Um...well..." She stumbles.

"It's non-magic folk. It's what **_YOU _**are." I snap.

A man walks over to Uncle Vernon and says, "I think your Nephew has gone bonkers!"

Draco glares at the man. "Don't **_EVER_** call my Harry 'bonkers.'" He growls before grumbling something and causing him to haul over in pain.

I drag Draco and go over to the fireplace and we stand in it. Draco pulls out some Floo power and yells, "MALFOY MANOR!" and I'm finally free from the hell hole.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone! I'm going to give this one more try. If I still get negative reviews, I'm going to delete it off. So give me a reason to keep this story on! I know. I'm such a whiner. Hope you all still like this story. (And did you notice the nice lime scene I added.) Review. Later.


	16. Trouble

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning**- This is a SLASH!_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 14: Trouble**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"_**All that shit seems to disappear with I'm with you" Staind, It's Been Awhile**_

****

****

We walk out of the fireplace and I gasp. "THIS is Malfoy Manor?!" I ask in shock. It's so…pretty! I thought since a bunch of evil death eaters owning it, it would look almost run down.

"Yeah." Draco says quietly.

"So where's our room?" I ask.

"5th floor."

My jaw drops. "There's five floors?!" I yell in shock.

He hushes me, smiling and laughing. "Calm down." He says. "Oh and there's seven all-together."

I shake my head. This is almost Hogwarts times two! And the odd thing is that it even gives off this 'homey' feel that Hogwarts had. Draco takes my hand and we walk up 5 flights of stairs. On the way up, I noticed that a few of the house elves where whispering to one another. I squeeze Draco's hand hard.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Draco asks.

I shake my head and smile. "No. Not at all."

We walk into a room down the hall. It's full of things that are silver and green. That's a shocker. I snicker and Draco gives me a odd look. I just smile at him. Draco plops into a silver chair and I sit on his lap. He gives me this sad look.

"Harry, there's something you need to know."

My smile fades. "What's the matter?" I ask. Oh Merlin. What is it now?

"Well um…m-"

"DRACO!" We hear coming from down the hall. I look down at Draco in horror. It's Lucius!

I hop off his lap and look around. "Where do I go?!" I ask, panicking.

Draco looks around too. He rushes over to a trunk and opens it up. "Get in here!" He says. I cram myself into it and he shuts and locks it. I hear Draco sit on it.

I can hear the door open. "Draco! Where in Merlin's name did you disappear to?" Mr. Malfoy asks.

"I had to leave."

There is a pause. "You do know you are grounded?" Mr. Malfoy asks.

There was no sound.

"So Dumbledor wouldn't tell me who your 'partner in crime' was. Can you tell me?" Mr. Malfoy asks, his voice dripping in that phony Malfoy niceness.

"I didn't have a 'partner,' sir." Draco says. My breathing quickens. Drac, please be careful!

"Severus tells me that Potter's missing from Hogwarts." Lucius says.

I hear footsteps by the trunk. "I said I worked alone." Draco growls.

"Ah ha! Then explain to me why Natalie saw another boy getting off the train? She said he looked **A LOT **like Potter. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you boy?" Lucius asks with of anger in his voice.

"Why the **FUCK** would I work with Potter?" Draco sneers. I bite my thumb. Drac, why did you bring me the fuck here?!

"Severus says you and him had been together a lot." Lucius says.

Draco is quiet. "Not really." He whispers. I hear a punch and a thud on the floor.

"**WHERE IS POTTER?!**"Lucius yells angrily. "I tried it the nice way but it didn't work." Draco stays quiet. "ANSWER ME!" He screams. Tears fill my eyes. Oh Merlin, Draco.

"Muggle…World." Draco pants.

I hear someone stomp out of the room and slam the door. I hear the locks unlock and I pop out of the trunk. I pull Draco into a hug.

"You are risking our lives, you know that!?" I growl.

Draco's eyes fill with tears. He hugs me tighter. "I know. But when I realized I'd never see you again, I panicked. I got some Floo powder and took off to your house. I wasn't thinking and I fucked everything up." He explains.

I rub the back of his head. "You really are insane." I joke.

He kisses at my neck. "Only for you."

I tilt my head to the side and close my eyes. I feel myself hardening as Draco licks and sucks softly on my neck. "We can't, Drac." I half moan, licking my lips. Not yet.

He stops. "Why not?" He asks.

I shake my head. "It just doesn't feel right." I admit. Draco rolls his eyes and fiercely kisses me. I push him away. "I'm serious!"

He looks at me with those puppy dog eyes. Then his eyes switch to the infamous Malfoy glare. "What the bloody hell!?" He growls.

I huff. "Why did you have to come and get me?" I grumble.

"I can't live without you." Draco grumbles, looking at the floor. "I'll take you back if you want to so fucking bad."

"I don't WANT to go back!" I yell.

"Then stay here!"

"WE CAN'T!"

"I'll force Father to see you how I see you!"

"How the bloody hell are you gonna do that?"

"Become a Death Eater for me."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Authors Note:** _(Squeals!) Isn't this getting good?!? I love the cliffy. Maybe you all will be in suspense? I don't know. Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a very crazy couple of weeks. VERY CRAZY. The next chapter is so short. Sorry. I love the cliffy for that one too. It's crazy. (grins) I'm such a bitch. I'm thinking about re-doing the other chapters. I don't like them. So if you re-read it in a few weeks and tons of little things are changed, don't freak. I'm improving it. I messed up so many times. Like on accident; I called Snape the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I was read that and I was like WTF?! So yeah. Tell me what ya think. Later.


	17. Fighting

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning- **This is a slash._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 15: Fighting**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Sorry. No lyric for this chapter. (frowns)_

What?! Did he just say what I think he said?!

"DRACO, YOU'VE FUCKING LOST IT!!" I yell.

He glares at me. "I have not! It's the only way we could be together. Trust me. I've been thinking for so long about it." He snaps.

I shake my head. "I'm sure there are other ways." I growl.

"This will show Father that you truly love me." He says.

"But it doesn't matter what he thinks. You know I love you and I know you love me." I say. Well I hope he loves me.

"Then do it for me."

I stand up and begin to pace the room. "I don't know if I can become one anyway." I say, thinking aloud.

"I'm sure you can." Draco says, quickly.

I eye him. "Why do you want me to become a death eater so bad?" I ask, suspiciously.

He grabs his shoulders. "Harry, there is no other way for us to be together. You have to commit to me this way. I don't want you to die. I love you so much and if you die cause your with me, I will commit suscide." He says.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Draco eyes me. "Doing what?"

"WHY ARE YOU USING ME?!" I scream.

Draco pushes me. "You think I'm fucking using you?! Oh that's fucking cute, Harry. I ask you to do one thing for me but I guess it's to fucking much for you!" He yells.

"Did you think that **_MAYBE_** I don't want to be a death eater?!"

"Maybe I don't want to be your lover anymore!"

My heart stops. I feel it sink to my stomach. "I can't belive you don't want to be with me because I don't want to be on the evil side!" I scream.

Draco walks over to the balcony. He climbs over the railing and glares at me. "I'm gonna go before I fucking hex your arse into your next life." He growls and he falls.

I sit down on his bed and quietly sob. How could he say that? Merilin I hope he takes back everything he said. I can't handle this. If I fucked up my life for nothing, I will just die.

I lay down and groan. I flip onto my stomach and burry my head into the pillows. I take off my glasses and set them on the side table. I need to just sleep this off.

_**Ooooooooo**_

****

I feel warm hands running up the side of me and warm tounge on my neck. I smile. I hope Draco has calmed down. I feel a whole lot better than I did before. The hands move up to my shoulders and begin to massage. I sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." I say, closing my eyes.

The hands go up to my neck and begin to squeeze. Hard. My eyes shot open and I fight to breathe. What the fuck?! Hot air is blown into my ear. "Expecting someone else?" The person coos evily.

My eyes widen. Its Lucius Malfoy.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Authors Note: Hey everyone! What the hell is going on in this story!? What the hell is going on with Draco? And what is Harry gonna do about Mr. Malfoy? Well with 3 more chapter left, all these answers will be answered. (Begins to cry.) I can't belive it's almost over. This is the longest Fan Fic I've ever done. Well as of now. Whelp, I'm gonna go. Later!


End file.
